En Su Lugar
by AleSwan
Summary: SasuHina. "Lo admito, si, te Quiero para mi, quiero que me ames a mi y no a ella, a mi que te ha acompañado tantos años. Lo se, suena tan egoísta, pero rallos, quiero ser egoísta esta vez" Sasuke x Hinata
1. No Me Conoces

**Hola a todos, ¿como están? Espero que muy bien. ^.^**

**Pues esa idea llegó a mi cuando escuche la canción de una novela ayer, es una de las favoritas de mi mamá. No soy una persona a la que les guste mucho ver las novelas aunque a la mayoría de las mujeres si, me considero diferente en ese aspecto, ya que mis amigas en la escuela siempre están diciendo "Viste la novela ayer" y se ponen a platicar de eso. En cambio yo digo " Viste el partido, o, viste el nuevo capitulo de Naruto" ajajaja soy como un niño n_n XD.**

**En fin, me Salí del tema, la canción se llama "En su lugar" de Yuridia y pues esta muy buena. Se las recomiendo. Bien, lean y al final porfa lean lo que les escribí, es muy importante, en especial si les gusta el fic. SasuHina como siempre**

**Aquí les dejo…:**

**No Me Conoces**

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Siempre creí que nada cambiaría. Siempre creí que seguiríamos siendo los mejores amigos por toda la vida. Que serías tu el único que me entendía y yo la única lo bastante loca como para no unirme a tu numeroso club de fans, pero las cosas nunca salen como uno lo cree.

Te conozco desde que tengo 5 años, al principio me dabas miedo, siempre con tu actitud de no-me-importa-nada-mas-que-yo eras tan cerrado al mundo, tal vez era por que aun siendo tan joven te habían lastimado. Tu padre siempre exigiéndote mas, jamás estaba conforme con lo que hicieras, si sacabas un 10 en los exámenes, el quería un 11, no importara si no podían ponerte esa calificación, siempre te pedía mas.

Y tu, con tu sueño de hacerlo sentir orgulloso de ti, siempre cumplías con todo lo que te pedía. Te esforzabas al máximo, no importaba si no tuvieras amigos.

Te admiraba por tanta fuerza que poseías, y en cierto modo también te envidiaba. Quería ser tan fuerte con tu para poder alcanzar mis metas, para poder atreverme a levantarme y a no dejarme pisotear por los demás. Pero, simplemente esa no era yo.

Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que comenzamos a hablarnos, por ser tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? Es una contradicción, pero así es la vida. Nunca sabes que esperar.

Pero bueno, les contare mi pequeña y triste historia. Empezare con mi nombre, soy Hinata Hyuuga y actualmente tengo 18 años, asisto al último año de preparatoria y tengo muchos sueños para mi vida. Cuando era pequeña, soñaba con ser una pediatra y poder ayudar a la gente sanándola, pero simplemente tuve que olvidarme de ello.

Mi padre es un poderoso empresario en Japón y dijo que como la heredera de todo su imperio debería estudiar algo que tuviera que ver con la economía, finanzas y todo es tipo de cosas, así que heme aquí, con los libros de administración y unos cuantos de leyes que debo memorizar para el examen de admisión de la universidad.

Mi hermana, Hanabi es 4 años mas joven que yo así que ella aun no tiene que preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas. Aun con las esperanzas de mi padre de crear un poco de rivalidad entre las dos y hacernos un poco mas duras, no lo ha conseguido y llevamos una relación normal entre hermanas.

Tengo un primo, Neji, que vive con nosotros desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto. Al principio no nos quería y hacía lo que podía por hacernos infelices, en especial a mi, ya que era muy fácil lograrlo. Constantemente me decía que era débil y que no merecía todas las oportunidades que mi padre me daba para algún día ser la dueña de todos sus negocios, pero desde que enferme hace algunos años, se volvió como mi ángel guardián. No deja que nada me lastime y siempre llega en mi rescate. Hasta parece mi guardaespaldas, es muy divertido hacerlo enfadar de ves en cuando.

Mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña, y aunque no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, mi padre me dice que me le parezco mucho. Siempre tan gentil y sonriente y tan dispuesta a ver por los demás antes que por mi misma. La verdad no creo ser tan buena, pero él me lo dice siempre en mi cumpleaños y en el aniversario de su muerte.

Ahora, por fin llegamos a la raíz de mi problema. Mi mejor amigo, Sasuke. Lo conocí cuando tenía 5 años y desde entonces nos hicimos los mejores amigos, entendiéndonos mutuamente y ayudándonos. Había veces que su club de fans me molestaba y me empezaban a amenazar porque siempre estaba conmigo pero él llegaba a ayudarme y terminábamos hablando por horas en la orilla del lago en el parque que estaba cerca de nuestras casas.

Era tan fácil hablar con él, sentía que podía ser yo misma y aunque le dijera lo que pensara del mundo en realidad no me criticaba, al contrario me entendía y hasta en veces me regañaba. Él decía que se sentía igual conmigo y que era por eso que siempre seríamos amigos.

Ja, amigos… si solo quisiera eso, no estaría en este dilema ahora. Pero lego llegaremos a ese tema. Unos años después lo conocí, era el chico nuevo, el sobrino de la directora y en cuanto lo vi, me cautivó, sus ojos azules y profundos como el mismo cielo y su cabello tan alegre y brillante como el sol. Se llamaba Naruto y era mi pequeño amor secreto de pequeña.

Pero como siempre había un problema, a él le gustaba la chica más popular de la escuela, Sakura. Ella era todo lo que siempre soñé ser, inteligente, bonita, segura de si misma, audaz y popular.

Naruto hacía todo tipo de cosas para que ella lo notara pero jamás lo logró así que después de un par de años se dio por vencido. ¿Y porque no lo logro? Eso es fácil, porque a ella le gustaba mi mejor amigo, Sasuke, ¿No loe parece extraño ¬¬? Pero Sasuke siendo quien es no le prestaba mucha atención.

El tiempo paso y no se como, Naruto, Sasuke y yo terminamos siendo los mejores amigos, éramos inseparables, hasta que ese terrible día llegó. Sasuke nos dejó plantados en nuestro lugar de encuentro cerca del lago en el parque.

Era la primera vez en años que no asistía, estaba muy preocupada y le dije a Naruto que debió de haberle pasado algo malo como para que no haya venido. Lo buscamos toda la tarde y ya entrada un poco la noche se nos ocurrió ir a su casa y preguntarle a su madre. Y ahí estaba él, con una cara de y-ahora-que-les-pasa, quería ahorcarlo por haberme hecho preocupar por él todo el día, por habernos dejados plantados y ni siquiera avisó que no iba a ir.

Le pregunte que si donde estaba y pronuncio las palabras mas horribles que había escuchado, las que destrozaron mi corazón y las que me hicieron darme cuenta de una terrible verdad, lo quería mas que un amigo; "Estaba con Sakura".

Sentí que me quería morir, solo recuerdo haber escuchado eso, se que siguió hablando, o mas bien, peleando con Naruto, pero ya no oía nada mas, mi cabeza daba vueltas y no podía dejar de sentir este vació. Quería llorar, gritar, salir corriendo y no volver nunca más. Quería golpearlo por haberme hecho esto, por haberme hecho enamorarme de él y por haberse enamorado de otra.

Se preguntaran que como lo supe, que le gustaba Sakura. Piénsenlo, Sasuke, el chico más popular, guapo y frío del planeta diciendo "Estaba con Sakura" en lugar de ir con sus mejores amigos a su lugar favorito en el mundo.

No soporte mas y antes de que las lágrimas lograran salir de mis ojos dije "Discúlpenme, ya es tarde y mi padre se enfadara si no me voy ya" y salí corriendo. Me tropecé con algunas personas y ni siquiera les pedí perdón, solo seguí corriendo y llorando. Ya no podía parar mis lágrimas.

Llegue a mi casa y subí directamente a mi cuarto a llorar en silencio. Para mi fortuna mi padre aun no había llegado y no se dio cuenta de nada. Y solo me quede ahí, en mi cama llorando hasta quedarme dormida

* * *

Así es como me encuentro ahora, sola y desdichada, rota y sin nadie con ánimos de arreglarme, sin amor. Pero, en parte es mi culpa lo se, por no haberme dado cuenta antes, por estar siempre embobada con Naruto y tenerte solo como mi segunda opción.

Un mes después paso lo inevitable, le pediste que fuera tu novia y ella gustosa acepto. Ahora si no quedaba esperanza para mi, ya eras de alguien más y estabas feliz. No tenía derecho a quitártelo. Mira que se mejor que nadie por lo que has pasado, lo mucho que te cuesta decir lo que sientes, lo mucho que te cuesta amar y dejar que te amen. Oh no, no me iba a permitir hacerte daño y decirte lo que sentía por ti ¿Para que? Si ya se que tu no me quieres así, si ya se que no te merezco, que jamás lo haré. Lo admito, si, te Quiero para mi, quiero que me ames a mi y no a ella, a mi que te ha acompañado tantos años. Lo se, suena tan egoísta, pero rallos, quiero ser egoísta esta vez, solo esta ves, y con un poco de suerte tal vez me querrás como yo a ti, pero no, no seré egoísta.

Que seas feliz mi amor, incluso si yo debo ser infeliz para que tu no lo seas, con mucho gusto lo seré. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y aunque me duela en el alma, debo alejarme de ti, porque ya tienes a quien contarle tus penas, tus alegrías, a quien abrazar cuando te sientas solo, a quien besar cuando quieras darlo todo, a quien amar y no soy yo.

Te amo Sasuke, siempre lo haré.

**Fin de Hinata POV**

* * *

**¿Bien, que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, lo se final triste a nadie le gusta, en especial si es SasuHina y para eso les tengo buenas noticias para aquellos que no les guste el final triste**

**Pues, estaba pensando en dejarlo como un One-shot pero me he quedado insmpirada y ya imagine mas de la historia, si les gusto, dejen reviews y digan ¿Quieren conti? **

**No me gusta dejar condiciones pero, entre mas reviews dejen, mas me animo a poner conti… vale?, espero sus comentarios y pues criticas bienvenidas. Nos vemos, se cuidan**

**Gracias por leer. Ja ne**

**PAZ.**


	2. Debo Decirte Adios

**Debo Decirte Adiós**

Las clases están apunto de terminar, pronto se acabara la preparatoria para algunos jóvenes, pronto emprenderán un nuevo viaje. Pronto entraran a la universidad y con ello vendrán nuevas responsabilidades, será un gran cambio. Pero eso no quiere decir que no los haya habido antes, si no lo creen pregúntenle a una chica de cabellos azules oscuro.

Como han cambiado las cosas para ella, pero ha tenido que aprender a vivir con ellas. Cierto, ya nada es como antes, ya no sale tanto con Sasuke, pero en su lugar ha tenido tiempo para conoces a Naruto. La ha apoyado desde que Sasuke empezó su relación con Sakura, no supo como pero Naruto vio el dolor en sus ojos y le dijo que sabía que le gustaba Sasuke, y desde entonces no ha dejado que se deprima. Siempre inventa chistes o hace cosas graciosas para mantenerla animada y feliz, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Hinata no puede evitar sentirse triste.

Hoy era lunes y solo quedaba un mes para salir de vacaciones. Así que tenían un poco mas de trabajo que de costumbre. Hinata estaba en su casillero sacando unos cuantos libros y dejando otros. Justo lo había cerrado cuando vio a Sasuke caminar por el pasillo con Sakura de la mano. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la volteo a ver pero después de unos segundos miro al frente y siguió caminando.

¡Como dolía que no le importara!, dolía tanto que le fuera tan indiferente, pero era necesario, no había nada mas que hacer, en eso escucho que la llamaban

"Oi, Hinata-chan" grito Naruto

"Hola Naruto-kun"

"¿Qué haces Hinata? Ya casi es hora de la clase de Cocina" oh si, Naruto y Sasuke estaban el la clase de cocina con Hinata desde hace un año, para estar los tres juntos, dijeron. Como se arrepentía de eso ahora.

"oh si, ya voy, solo estaba arreglando unas cosas"

"Oye, no te sientas mal. Alégrate, ya no dejes que Sasuke arruine tus días, no me agrada verte triste" le dijo Naruto con su cara de seriedad. Pero no puede evitarlo, sentirse triste. Y al ver esto Naruto solo puede abrazarla y decirle que todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Sasuke por otro lado, se siente solo también, sus mejores amigos se han estado alejando de él desde que tiene novia, es como si no lo aprobaran, como si quisieran darle una lección por haber decidido empezar una relación, pero no es su culpa que le guste Sakura. Pero, ¿en verdad le gusta tanto como para alejarse de sus amigos? Los únicos que tiene por cierto.

Sus pensamientos acaban al llegar la profesora al salón y darles las instrucciones de lo que prepararán ese día. Sasuke se sienta con Sakura, y Hinata con Naruto. Antes se sentaban Hinata y Sasuke, por ser los mejores amigos. Pero desde que paso lo que paso, ya no es así.

La profesora sale del salón ya que la directora le manda llamar y Hinata solo continúa mezclando los ingredientes en un tazón. Lo hace ya solo por inercia, no presta atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor. Hasta que siente algo en su mejilla. Voltea a un lado y ve a Naruto sonriendo con su mano levantada y un dedo manchado de la mezcla que estaba preparando Hinata.

Ella se toda la mejilla y descubre que Naruto la acaba de embarrar de la mezcla.

"Oi Hinata, debes poner mas atención a lo que haces. Mira, hasta te has salpicado en la mejilla" le dice con una sonrisa pícara.

Hinata se le queda viendo impresionada un rato para después sonreír malévolamente al nuevo plan que se le acaba de ocurrir. Toma un poco de la mezcla en su dedo y la embarra en la mejilla del rubio.

"Creo que no soy la única distraída aquí Naruto-kun" le dice mientras ríe en voz baja. Naruto le quita el tazón de las manos y toma mas mezcla en su mano para mirarla de manera juguetona

"Hinata ven aquí, tengo una sorpresa para ti" y así comienza a perseguirla por todo el salón riendo y embarrándose de comida el uno al otro. Nadie les presta atención ya que no son los únicos haciendo alboroto. Todos estaban platicando con su compañero de cocina muy alegremente.

Hinata no recuerda hace cuanto que reía tan sinceramente, no pensaba que podía reír de nuevo, pero Naruto se había estado portando tan lindo con ella, escuchándola y dándole ánimos. En ese momento no recordaba a su corazón roto, ni a sus desdichas, solo podía escuchar los gritos de Naruto tras ella y sus risas. Aunque solo fue por unos minutos, se sintió feliz de nuevo y por ello siempre se lo agradecerá a Naruto.

Sasuke solo los veía fastidiado. Se sentía mal de no poder ser él el que estuviera persiguiendo a Hinata. Vamos, él era su mejor amigo, él se supone que debería de estar haciéndola reír hasta más no poder, no el intruso de Naruto. Pero, ahora tenía otras cosas en que pensar, como Sakura, ahora ella debería de ser su prioridad. Entonces, ¿Porque se siente traicionado? ¿Porque se siente así… tan enojado y con ganas de ir a partirle la cara a Naruto aunque sea su mejor amigo?

De repente toda la clase calló en un silencio al notar que la profesora había llegado al salón. Todos se quedaron paralizados y Hinata y Naruto estaban completamente cubiertos de comida donde habían estado jugando.

"Es bueno saber que se divierten en mi clase Hyuuga y Uzumaki" dijo con las manos en la cintura la profesora "Y miren que tienen suerte, no los castigare por ser la primera vez que pasa. Además, la directora me ha pedido que los lleve a su oficina"

Hinata y Naruto se arreglaron un poco y siguieron a su profesora hasta la oficina de la directora. Se preguntaban una y otra vez que habrían hecho para que los mandaran a llamar. Bueno, Hinata se preguntaba eso. Naruto solo pensaba en cual de las tantas razones lo había llamado su tía.

* * *

Al llegar entraron y se sentaron frente al escritorio diciendo "Buenos días, Tsunade-sama"

"Buenos días chicos, como saben, en esta esuela se suelen hacer investigaciones de a donde nuestros planean ir al acabar la preparatoria" ambos asintieron y dejaron que la directora continuara "Como Hinata es de las mas inteligentes aquí y tu Naruto… bueno, tu padre me pidió de favor que buscara una buena escuela para ti. He mandado una solicitud para que los acepten en una de las mejores universidades de administración del mundo. El único problema es que esta en Londres"

"¿¡Londres!?" Dijeron lo dos

"Así es, es una gran oportunidad para ambos y para la escuela también. Así nos daríamos a conocer en el mundo"

"Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo estaríamos fuera Tsunade?" le pregunta Naruto, aun no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

"Todo lo que dure su carrera. Esto serían como 4 años, si es que estudian con mucho esfuerzo"

¿4 años? Amos repetían en sus cabezas. Eso es mucho tiempo y mi familia, mis amigos, que hay de ellos. ¿Sería capaz de dejarlos para irme a estudiar al otro lado del mundo?

"se que es una decisión muy difícil para ambos, así que dejare que lo hablen con sus padres y me den una respuesta mañana" les dijo Tsunade

"Gracias Tsunade-sama" dijo Hinata

* * *

Ya habían salido de la oficina y habían caminado hasta el jardín donde se sentaron a pensar por un momento. Esto podía definir el resto de sus vidas.

Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que dejaría atrás para irse. En su hermana, su primo, incluso extrañaría a su padre y a sus amigos. Pero, más aun, a Sasuke. ¿Podía irse y dejarlo por 4 años? ¿Podía seguir con su vida? Pero… ¿Qué mas remedio quedaba? ¿A que se iba a quedar? ¿A verlo día a día feliz con Sakura? ¿Verlo tomarla de la mano y besarla en frente suyo? Eso sería aun más doloroso que irse. Así que llegó a una conclusión, debía alejarse aun más. Debía poner sus pensamientos en orden, debía ser capaz de seguir con su vida y dejarlo ser feliz. Porque si él no era feliz, ella simplemente tampoco lo era. Así, por lo menos uno de los dos ganaba

"¿Qué día no?" dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio.

"Si" solo atino a decir Hinata.

"¿Y… que piensas hacer?" le pregunto mientras volteaba a verla

"Me iré… se que será difícil. Pero, es algo que debo hacer" le dijo con determinación

"No dejes que lo que ha pasado con Sasuke te guié para tomar una dedición" le dijo con seriedad Naruto

"No es solo por él" contesto Hinata con tristeza, agachando un poco la cabeza "También, en parte es por mi. Debo probar que puedo hacerlo. Debo alejarme y dejar que siga con su vida"

* * *

Al llegar a casa lo hablo con su padre y aunque se mostró un poco inseguro al principió, al final, le dijo que la apoyaría si en verdad lo quería. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir eso, y no pudo evitar abrazarlo y agradecerle una y otra vez por apoyara.

"No hay nada que agradecer Hinata. Estoy orgulloso de que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomar una decisión así" le dijo mientras el la abrazaba también.

Todos cenaron y platicaron del viaje que pronto realizaría Hinata. Hanabi se veía un poco triste de que su hermana se tuviera que ir y Neji aunque no lo quisiera admitir también lo estaba. Pero Hinata ha aprendido a leer sus expresiones con los años y se ha dado cuenta de que solo esta preocupado por ella y solo quiere protegerla

Al terminar la cera, subió a su habitación y se quedó acostada en su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y en todo lo que esta por suceder. Esta emocionada y asustada al mismo tiempo. Jamás había estado tan lejos de casa sin su familia, y por tanto tiempo. Cuatro años, es el tiempo que tiene para probarse que puede hacer lo que sea, para demostrar que es mas fuerte de lo que todos piensan, para olvidar a Sasuke y seguir con su vida, aunque esta última no esta muy segura de poder cumplir.

* * *

Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela caminaba hacia si casillero son su cabeza un poco agachada, pensando en si debía decírselo a Sasuke o no. Al fin y al cavo, que ya no la necesitaba y que seguiría con su vida normal con o sin ella. Pero aun así, se preguntaba si alguna vez la extrañaría. Si alguna vez alguien hiciera un comentario y le recordara a ella. Si alguna vez le llamaría o le mandaría una carta. Si alguna vez se preocuparía de que este lejos.

Al llegar a su casillero pudo ver a Sasuke a unos metros de ahí. Volteo a verla y ella levantó su mano para saludarlo. Pero el solo se dio la vuelta y camino hacía su salón. Lo sabía, estaba enojado con ella y no lo culpaba. No podía hacerlo.

"Hinata" escucho una voz llamarla y al voltear se dio cuenta de que era Naruto

"Hola Naruto-kun" le saludo

"Vamos Hinata, vamos con Tsunade a decirle nuestra respuesta" le dijo tomando su mano y llevándola casi corriendo a la oficina de Tsunade. Llegaron y de inmediato le informaron que tomarían su oferta

"Perfecto. Me alegro, se que es un poco apresurado pero deben de irse este mismo domingo para que puedan arreglar unos papeles y para que conozcan las instalaciones ¿No hay problema verdad?" les pregunto

"No Tsunade-sama" contestó Hinata

"Bien, yo me encargo de los boletos, ahora vuelvan a clase"

Al salir de la oficina Hinata se paró en seco al recordar una fecha muy importante. No podía creerlo, tan pronto llegaba.

"¿Qué sucede Hinata?" pregunto Naruto

"Este Sábado es… el cumpleaños de Sasuke"

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ne? Que les pareció?? Jejeej No pude resistirme, debía continuarlo pero no se preocupen. Esta historia durada unos cuantos capítulos mas y habrá mas SasuHina muy pronto. Lo prometo.**

**Gracias a ****Rach Black, andx y a Hyugiita**** por su review. Se los agradezco de verdad y pues si gustan pasar a leer mis otros fics y decirme sus comentarios (claro si no lo han hecho) estaría de lo mas agradecida.**

**Pronto seguiré mis otros proyectos, es solo que me llegó la inspiración y no podía dejarla solo en una idea… **

**Gracias a todos. Cuídense.**

**Ja Ne**

**Paz**


	3. Perdóname

**Hey mina-san, como estan? Espero que muy bien. Pues aquí les dejo la conti del fic. Espero que les guste y gracias de antemano por leer:**

**Naruto No Me Pertenece, desgraciadamente... si no Sasuke ya hubiera regresado por Hinata... se los aseguro n_n**

* * *

**Perdóname**

* * *

Ya ha acabado la escuela por hoy. El timbre suena anunciando que podemos ir a casa a descansar. Pero Hinata se encuentra de lo más pensativa hoy. Se tendría que ir el siguiente día del cumpleaños de su mejor amigo. Y se iría por 4 años.

Naruto le dijo que debía decírselo a Sasuke. Que aunque le doliera que estuviera con Sakura, han sido amigos desde siempre y que eso no puede cambiarse. Y tenía razón, estaba actuando como una cobarde, como una niña pequeña, sin pensar las cosas simplemente decidió alejarse de su mejor amigo.

Pero, todo eso era muy doloroso, simplemente no podía soportarlo. Le partía el corazón no ser ella a la que él amara, a la que quisiera.

Así que se hizo la promesa de contarle todo a Sasuke (acerca de su viaje claro) y dejar de actuar como lo ha estado haciendo. Pero las clases habían acabado por hoy, así que tenía dos posibilidades (A/N: Jajaja me encanta esa frase "Tenemos 2 posibilidades" jajaja mi profesor de Histología nos la decía a cada rato y se me pegó ^.^ ) :

1) Ir a su casa y contárselo todo hoy mismo, o 2) Esperar hasta mañana a que iniciaran las clases y durante alguna hora libre buscarlo y hablar con él.

Meditando sobre sus posibilidades opto por ir por la segunda. Pensó que sí iba a su cosa probablemente estaría con Sakura o el estaría en su casa. Así que solo lo molestaría y además, no sabía si podría decírselo en frente de ella, bastante le iba a costar decírselo a solo a él.

Así que se encaminó a casa a paso lento, no vivía muy lejos y en esos momentos ir en un autobús llenó de gritos y risas no le sonaba muy agradable, además, caminar le haría bien para despejar su mente y planear como rayos le iba a contar a Sasuke todo. ¿Como iba a reaccionar? ¿Le pediría que no se fuera? ¿O simplemente le diría que no haría mucha diferencia si se quedaba o no? ¿Acaso... Le iba a importar? No, no podía soportar el hecho de que nada de aquello tuviera un mínimo efecto en el. ¡Claro que liba a importar!, Bueno, por lo menos un poco. Tantos años de amistad no pudieron ser en vano.

Si, debe mantenerse positiva. Además, no es como si lo fuera a dejar totalmente solo. Para muy a su pesar, se quedaba con Sakura y sabía que aunque la idea no le agradara del nada, ella no se atrevería a lastimarlo. Y si lo llegaba a hacer, estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte, cortesía de Hinata Hyuuga.

Llegó a su casa y vio que su Padre aun no llegaba del trabajo, pero todo estaba tan silencioso. No es que la casa siempre estuviera llena de gritos y ruidos escandalosos de televisión, radio y esas cosas. Es solo que parecía que el lugar estaba muerto. Caminó hasta la cocina, se estaba muriendo de hambre, por estar con lo de los arreglos del viaje, ni tiempo tubo para comer en el almuerzo.

Al llegar a la cocina, vio encima de la mesa una pequeña nota, decía:

Hina, perdona que no pudiéramos esperarte, pero Hanabi estaba desesperada por ir a comprar sus cosas para el baile de su escuela y mi tío me pidió que la acompañara, conociéndola tardaremos horas. Hay comida en el horno. Perdón de nuevo. Neji.

Suspiró profundamente y se dedico a prepararse de comer. Neji tenía razón, conociendo a Hanabi, tendrían suerte si logran salir del centro comercial ese día. Comió mientras veía un poco de televisión. Aunque ya no era una niña pequeña que le temía a la oscuridad y a los fantasmas, el silencio total que se sentía en la casa, daba un poco de miedo. Así que subió el volumen lo mas que pudo para que la casa se inundara de ruido.

* * *

Ya estaba cayendo la noche y Neji y Hanabi seguían de compras. Su padre llegó hace como una hora, pero se encerró en su despacho para terminar de arreglar unos asuntos que tenía del trabajo. De nuevo, estaba sola. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar.

Acabó sus deberes temprano y se fue a su cuarto a acostarse en su cama, pero no podía dormir. Solo se quedo boca arriba mirando al techo, pensando. ¿De que? Pues de todo, de cualquier cosas que se le venía a la mente; el nuevo programa de televisión, la tarea que debía realizar antes de irse, lo alborotado que se volverá todo cuando llegue a casa Hanabi, la cara de frustración de Neji (al imaginárselo no pudo evitar reír), pero lo que mas llegaba a si mente era Sasuke y su repentino viaje.

Por mas que lo intentara no podía sacárselo de la cabeza por mas de cinco minutos. Miles de preguntas rodeaban el imaginarse que se iría por cuatro años. Ninguna con una buena respuesta.

No iba a estar a gusto hasta que lo enfrentara y ella misma le preguntara cada una de ellas. ¿Pero... verdaderamente será capaz de hacerlo? Su corazón palpita mas fuerte y rápido a la sola idea de confesarle todo. Y lo peor, al imaginarse su cara cuando este le respondiera que ella solo sería una amiga para él. No podía soportar tal rechazo, mucho menos viniendo de él.

Así que tomó una decisión. No se le confesaría, solo le diría del viaje. Pero primero debía disculparse. Sabía que había estado huyendo del problema. Que lo había estado evitando desde que estaba saliendo con Sakura, y lo último que deseaba era perder su amistad.

Ya que no podía dormir se levantó y fue hacía su escritorio. Tomó una hoja y un lápiz y empezó a escribir todas aquellas sensaciones que la invadían. Recordó que tenía que hacer un poema en clase de Ingles así que se puso a escribirlo en ingles y así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Escribía y borraba, volvía a escribir y volvía a borrar. Hasta que por fin, quedo conforme con el resultado. Lo leyó por última vez y sonrió al buen trabajo que había hecho. Guardo sus cosas y regresó a su cama. Para esto ya le estaban empezando a pesar los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y apenas estaba saliendo el sol. Se dio cuenta de que se había dormido con la ropa que traía ayer. Ni fuerzas tubo para ponerse su pijama. Se levanto perezosamente y se dirigió al baño. Tomó una ducha y se vistió para ir a la escuela.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero se había decidido a arreglar las cosas. No quería que se quedara todo en malos términos.

Bajó las escaleras y en la cocina se encontró a Neji y a Hanabi que ya estaban desayunando. Hanabi se veía muy feliz, probablemente consiguió lo que buscaba ayer si no es que más. Neji por otro lado, se veía cansado, seguramente anduvieron dando vueltas por toda la ciudad antes de regresar a casa.

"Buenos días Neji-niisan, Hanabi-chan" saludo Hinata con una sonrisa, mientras se preparaba algo de desayunar.

"Buenos días Hina-chan" saludo Hanabi

"Buenos días Hinata" dijo Neji

"¿A que hora regresaron ayer?" pregunto Hinata mientras se sentaba en la mesa a comer.

"Hm" dijo Neji, cerrando los ojos y volteando a otro lado un poco enojado "Ni me recuerdes. Jamas vuelvo a acompañar a Hanabi de compras. Mucho menos con todas sus amigas de la escuela" dijo Neji volteando a ver a Hanabi acusándola.

"Vamos Neji-niisan, no fue tan malo. Hasta te compré algo" dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Un refresco no cuenta Hanabi. Tu te compraste como media cuidad sin mencionar que tuve que caminar por toda ella al ir tras de ustedes que no tomaban ni un descanso" dijo Neji viéndola directamente en los ojos con cara de pocos amigos.

"Pues no es mi culpa que no tengan todo lo que necesito en una sola tienda" se defendió Hanabi "Además, eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez y aun así me acompañaste ayer" le dijo

"Oh, pero esta vez esta por segura que lo cumpliré. Así que después no vengas llorando a mi para que las lleve a ti y a tus amiguitas al centro comercial" le dijo Neji levantando mas la voz.

"¿Ah si? Adivina que... No te necesito Neji Hyuuga así que no se te va a hacer que llegue...."

Y siguieron discutiendo así por unos minutos mas. Hinata vio que esto iba para largo y decidió que era mejor irse ya a la escuela si no llegaría tarde. Rió al ver a su primo y a su hermana peleando como dos niños pequeños sin parar. Esos dos nunca cambiaran, de verdad que los va a extrañar cuando se valla.

* * *

Caminó a la escuela sin ningún imprevisto. Había llegado como quince minutos antes de que dieran inicio las clases. Se dirigió a su casillero y comenzó a tomar algunas cosas que necesitaba.

Justo lo acababa de cerrar cuando volteo a su derecha y vio que Sasuke iba llegando. En ese momento se paralizó. Sabía que había decidido enfrentarle pero el solo hecho de verlo ahí, hacía que le temblara todo el cuerpo.

Su aire tan serio y tranquilo, el siempre sabía que decir y cual era el momento exacto para hacerlo. En cambio ella, siempre estaba insegura y por esa misma razón era por la que casi nunca daba su opinión. ¿Que tal si ofendía a alguien? ¿O si se equivocaba al decir algo? Pensarían que era una tonta y una entrometida.

Pero no era momento para eso. Ahora debía ser valiente por el bien de su amistad. _Tranquila Hinata, respira, puedes hacerlo. Vamos, es Sasuke ¿Cuantas veces has hablado con él? Miles. Así que no es momento de actuar como una pequeña niña asustada._ Tomo un poco de aire y de valor. Camino a paso lento hacia él y vio que justo estaba cerrando su casillero. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

"Hola Sasuke" le saludo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer

"Hola" solo le dijo y se volteo para irse. Hinata vio esto y se entristeció. ¿Tan enojado estaba? Pero no le culpaba. En parte esto era culpa de ella.

No podía dejar que la oportunidad se le fuera de las manos. Corrió para alcanzarlo mientras le llamaba "Hey Sasuke, espera"

"¿Que sucede?" le pregunta

"Ah!. Nada, es solo que quería hablar contigo de algo importante"

"¿Como que... Como la razón por la que me has estado evitando?"

"De hecho, si. Perdona Sasuke. No se que me paso, es solo que creí que necesitarías un poco de espacio ahora"

"¿Espacio? No bromees Hinata. Tu y yo sabemos que esa no es la razón. Dime la verdad"

"..."

"Bien, entonces me voy"

"No, espera... es... es solo que... yo... um"

"¿Que?"

"Creí que... ahora que estabas con Sakura... querrías pasar mas tiempo con ella. Además de que ya no me necesitarías, podrías contarle todo a ella y se volvería tu mejor amiga" Hinata recordó que hace unos años, Sakura se encontraba en la misma situación que ella esta ahora

* * *

**Flash Back:**

_Hinata estaba en la biblioteca haciendo una investigación que el profesor les encargó. Los puso en parejas para realizar la tarea. A Naruto y a Sasuke les toco juntos, porque sus apellidos comenzaban con la misma letra (Uzumaki y Uchiha) y a Hinata le toco con Sakura debido a la misma razón (Haruno y Hyuuga). Estaba sentada en una de las mesas y pronto acabarían el proyecto. Estaba muy concentrada hasta que escucho a Sakura dar un gran y profundo suspiro._

_"Como quisiera ser tu" le dijo apoyando su barbilla en una de sus manos._

_A Hinata le sorprendió el comentario de Sakura. A ella, Sakura, la chica mas popular y bonita de la escuela, ella quería estar en su lugar. No lo podía creer, que clase de vida tendría que estar soportando para querer ser como ella._

_"Um... ¿Porque lo dices Sakura-chan?" le pregunto_

_"Es solo que... siempre estas cerca de Sasuke-kun y de Naruto. Ellos te quieren por lo que eres y en especial Sasuke-kun te considera su mejor amiga. De verdad quisiera que algún día me dejara ser eso a mi. Pero siempre esta muy ocupado siendo frío y distante que jamás he podido saber ni una cosa en verdad de él"_

_Esto si que era increíble. Jamás se imagino escuchar decir eso. Le dio tristeza ver a Sakura tan llena de amargura y a la vez de esperanza que solo supo hacer lo que siempre hace... darle ánimos_

_"No te preocupes Sakura-san, estoy segura que algún día serán buenos amigos"_

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Ahora era ella quien anhelaba estar en el lugar de la otra, recibiendo el amor de ese maravilloso hombre. Al que quería con todo su corazón. Le partía el alma no poder amarlo como ella quería, le mataba a cada minuto saber que no la quería como ella a él. Como quería regresar a esos bellos días en los que todo era maravilloso, como un cuento de ádas, donde solo eran ellos dos. Donde hablaban por horas por teléfono. donde mientras hablaban por el intenet competían para ver quien era el último en dormir, donde uno no podía estar bien solo un día sin el otro. Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos cuando hablo.

"Tonta" ¿Que... acaso él... me acaba de llamar... tonta?

"¿Que?"

"Eres una tonta ¿Como puedes pensar que ya no te voy a necesitar?" Hinata ya no resistía mas, sentía las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos. Parpadeo algunas veces para mantenerlas dentro de ella. Si le escuchaba decir algo mas estaba segura que no resistiría, y lo último que quería era desmoronarse en frente de él.

"Perdona... yo solo..." dijo con sus manos en su corazón, tratando de contenerlo. "yo..." no pudo decir mas. Sasuke la estaba abrazando y descanso su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

"Eres mi amiga desde que tengo 5 años, eres la persona que me ha escuchado y apoyado desde ese entonces. Y la única que no me juzgó. Eres mi mejor amiga, jamas creas que ya no te necesitaré" le dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello. Claramente ya no estaba enojada con ella.

Hinata ya no lo soportó mas y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Se sentía feliz de que haya arreglado las cosas, de que le haya dicho que la necesitaba en su vida y que era importante para él, en verdad se preocupaba por ella.

Pero a la vez se sentía triste, le había llamado 'mejor amiga' y eso le dolió. Ya estaba cansada de ser solo eso, pero sabía que no podía esperar mas de él. Primeramente porque él no sabía nada de lo que ella sentía y segundo, porque ya quería a alguien mas. Le rompía el corazón. Cada fibra de su corazón se apretaba en su pecho por el dolor. Pero tenía que aprender a vivir con ello y a seguir adelante con su vida. No sabía si algún día sería capaz de querer a alguien mas como lo ama a él, pero debía intentarlo por lo menos. Puso sus brazos al rededor de él y lo abrazo tan fuerte que hasta el chico se sorprendió. No quería dejarle ir, sentía que si lo soltaba, se iba a desvanecer y jamás podría estar con él de nuevo. No quería que el mundo siguiera girando, quería quedarse solo ahí, junto a él abrazada.

"Vamos Hinata, no es para tanto" le dijo mientras se soltaba de ella gentilmente y le limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" le pregunto.

"S-si. ya estoy mejor" le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

"Esa es la Hinata que recuerdo" y él también sonrió

Entonces Hinata recordó lo de su viaje "Sasuke... um... quería contarte algo importante" le dijo, este le miro intrigad y en ese momento sonó la campana para ir a clases.

"Me lo cuentas después ¿Vale? Ahora debemos ir a clases" le dijo y ella sintió.

Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a su salón de clases. Por lo menos por ahora, las cosas estaban mejor y no tenía que preocuparse por nada más. Sasuke ya no estaba enojado y todo podía regresar a la normalidad. Bueno, por lo menos hasta el sábado.

**Continuara...**

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

**Nevan17:** Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto y si, grandes cosas pasarán en el culpe de Sasuke guajajajaj ya tengo grandes planes para esos dos

**Harukauzaki:** jajaja lo se, pobrecilla de hina, todos la hacern sufrir [snif :'(] pero todo es parte del plan jejeje no te preocupes. Que bueno que te haya gustado espero que te guste el capitulo 3 y los que siguen ^.^

**kperscy: **jejeje si lo se un poco triste pero no soy de las personas que les guste dejar las historias en tragedia, es por eso que les daré un final feliz... bueno, por lo menos esos son los planes por ahora ;)

**Misaki: **Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. También creo que es una tontería que hagan eso y mira que le paso a unos amigos mios y pues, fue muy feo es tiempo. Por suerte todo se arreglo (entre mis amigos porque la novia de él y él como que no quedaron muy bien al final) y pues trate de arreglarle un poco en la historia, pero todo tiene un porque, por lo menos por lo que llevó planeado. Gracias por tu comentario jajaja espero que te guste como valla quedando la historia n_n

**Hyugita:** Gracias, espero que te gusten mis otros fics y pues gracias por seguir la historia. ^.^

**Helen: **No, porfa no me odies.... no quería pero ammm sasuke me obligo (sasu: ò.ó eso no es cierto, yo te dije que lo sigueras. yo: calla sasuke o si no ya veras como te va en la historia.) espero que la conti te haya gustado.

**Hyuuga-Hikari**: jajaja lo se sasuke baka pero luego reflexiona, ya veras. jajaja ¿a ti tampoco te gusta sakura? wow pense que era la única. Peso no la odio (inner.- claro que si. yo: calla) esque en ratos me desespera y porque siempre quiere estar pegada a sasuke (ò.ó es de hina rayos) en fin... no soy pro-Sakura pero tampoco me desagrada tanto como para ser anti-Sakura (por ahora)

**Rach Black:** Gomen!!!! por hacerte llorar,, se que es dificil pero hay que agunantar un poquito para que luego vengan las cosas buenas jajajaja

**isiiiwhis:** Gracias, que bueno que te gusto n_n. Me hace feliz que les haya gustado. Y pensar que esto fue por estar viendo la novela con mi mama jajajaaj ^.^

**sasukeuchihaJm:** jajaja espero que este capitulo te sacie (wow no sabía que exixtia esa palabra o.o)

**hinatauchiha20: **ne! arigatou, jajaja que bueno que te gusto y pues para todos ustedes que lo pidieron les traje la conti lo mas rápido posible. n_n

Dejen sus reviews porfas y comenten como estuvo el capitulo. Sugerencias bienvenidas y si tuve algún error me lo hacen saber porfa. Mil gracias de Nuevo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Son casi la 1 am y pues no se por que, pero es la única hora en la que me puedo inspirar sin interrupciones.

Nos vemos pronto.

Ja Ne

**PAZ!**


	4. Tratando Cumpleaños

**Hola gente. ¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien. Pues les traigo conti y les agradesco de todo corazón a los que han dejado review. Jamás había tenido tantos. MIL GRACIAS. Y para todos ustedes les dedico esta contí. Les voy a poner dos capítulos, es mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes. Espero que esten disfrutando de este tiempo con su familia o con quien estén. FELICES FIESTAS!!**

**Naruto no me pertenece. (Cry... que tragedia)**

**Para todos ustedes, les presento:**

* * *

**Tratando**

* * *

Otra vez no pude contártelo, otro día desperdiciado. Mi padre me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que debía ir a casa inmediatamente para arreglar los papeles para el día que me valla. Otra vez, voy caminando a casa, monótonamente. Paso casa por casa no fijándome muy bien en los detalles. Casi me los se de memoria.

La señora del frente, siempre sale a esta hora a platicar con su vecina. Probablemente a pasar los chismes del vecindario. Cada día prepara o galletas o un rico pastel para pasar el rato. Parecen inseparables. En la casa de al lado, vive un señor ya mayor con un enorme perro que una vez cuando era pequeña, se soltó de su cadena y me persiguió todo el camino a la escuela. No tengo idea ni de como pude llegar, pero en cuanto lo hice, Sasuke me vio y me subió a la rama de un árbol hasta que el dueño vino por él. Jajajaja recuerdo que tarde horas en dejar de temblar.

Ah, los buenos viejos tiempos (A/N: esa de hecho es frase mía, a cada rato se la digo a mis amigos cuando tenemos miles de tareas que hacer) Hay veces que quiero regresar el tiempo y aprovechar mas los momentos de mi infancia, donde todo era blanco y negro y no tenía que preocuparme nada mas que por divertirme.

Y finalmente, en la casa de enfrente vivo yo. De dos pisos, blanca y azul por fuera. Es una casa muy linda, he vivido toda mi vida ahí. Entro a mi casa y dejo mis cosas en la entrada. De nuevo Hanabi y Neji están peleando. Mi padre esta sentado en la mesa leyendo algunos contratos, al menos eso es lo que parece. Le saludo y me siento a su lado. Después de comer, subo a mi cuarto y hago mis tareas, lo cual me toma algunas horas. Después de eso, paso algún tiempo con Hanabi platicando de lo que nos ha pasado pero hoy no fue mucho, se tenía que ir ya que iba a salir con Konohamaru. Ahora de nuevo, no tengo nada mas que hacer que pensar. Se me ocurrió la idea de llamarle a Naruto y salir un rato al parque.

Le llamé y salí por unas horas para pasar el día a platicar con él. Es tan gracioso, juro que no se de donde saca tantas ideas. Pero así siempre ha sido. Nos ponemos a jugar un rato en los juegos para niños ya que no había nadie mas ahí. Reímos como locos y algunas personas que pasaban se nos quedaban viendo como si tuviéramos tres cabezas.

Después de hablar un poco del viaje y de que me diera ánimos para contarle todo a Sasuke, nos despedimos y regrese a mi casa. En el camino me puse a pensar en algo raro que me paso hoy en la escuela.

* * *

**Flash Back:**

Acababa de dar el timbre para cambiar de clase. Estaba guardando mis cosas en mi mochila cuando alguien me empujo y mi carpeta calló al suelo junto con todos mis trabajos.

"Lo siento mucho Hinata" me dijo una voz femenina. Ya sabía quien era, una de las pocas chicas que no se portaban mal conmigo. Ino, se agacho para ayudarme a recoger mis cosas.

"No te preocupes, yo los recojo" le deje.

"No hay problema, ademas fue mi culpa" me dijo mientras acomodaba algunos papeles. "¿Que es esto?" me pregunto mientras comenzaba a leer uno de ellos.

"¿Que es que?" le pregunte porque no reconocía lo que estaba leyendo. Me acerque y me pare en puntitas para ver de que se trataba. ¡Oh No! Era mi trabajo para la clase de Ingles. Trate de quitárselo pero ella estiro mas el brazo al lado contrario para que no se lo quitara.

"Por favor, devuélvemelo" le pedí

"Es muy bueno Hinata. ¿Por que te avergüenzas de que lo lean? En verdad es muy bello, hasta se podría cantar si me lo preguntas" me dijo. Yo solo pude sonrojarme ante el cumplido. ¡Cantar! Valla, jamas creí que llegaría a tanto. Entonces los ojos de Ino se iluminaron con una idea. Esto no es nada bueno.

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor Hinata?" me dijo. Definitivamente no es algo bueno.

"Ammm... S-si. ¿De que se trata Ino?"

"¿Me dejarías cantar tu poema? PORFAVOR!!! es que es muy lindo y no se que cantar en la fiesta de Sasuke" ¿QUE? ¿Quiere cantarlo... y ademas en la fiesta de Sasuke? Creo que me voy a desmayar.

"ammm... Ino, de verdad lo haría pero esque... veras yo...."

"No seas modesta Hinata, ambas sabemos que es muy bueno... Anda Por favor. Y ya no te pediré nada mas en mi vida... y... haré lo que tu quieras por una semana. ¿Que dices?" me pide con una gran sonrisa. De verdad no quiero que lo haga, pero nunca he sido buena diciendo que no, ademas se ve que de verdad lo necesita. Ahhh Dios, porque tengo que ser así.

"De acuerdo Ino" le digo insegura de la respuesta.

"¡Gracias Hinata!" grita y luego salta a abrazarme. Estoy segura que el será un desastre.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Y así fue como me metí en ese embrollo. Espero que Ino no diga que es mi canción, o mejor aun, que no la cante. ¿Que iría a pensar Sasuke? Ahhhh Dios!.

Llegue a mi casa y como ya era algo tarde, cene algo ligero y me fui a mi cuarto para dormir. Definitivamente necesito dormir. Espero que mañana sea un día mejor.

* * *

Al día siguiente hice la rutina de siempre y llegué a la escuela. Kakashi-sensei no pudo llegar a la clase y mando avisar a la directora para que nos avisaran. Por esa razón salíamos temprano. Estaba en mi casillero arreglando mis cosas cuando alguien me saluda.

"Hey" me dice y yo se que es Sasuke

"Hola Sasuke... ¿Emocionado por el sábado?" le pregunto sabiendo que no le gustan las fiestas.

"Hm, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas" me dice un poco indignado. Jajaja como me gusta hacerlo enojar.

"Lo se... no pude evitarlo" le digo y pongo una sonrisa en mi rostro y lo veo directo a los ojos. El también me mira, pero lo hace diferente, como si quisiera descifrar algo o estuviera buscando algo. ¿Que trae ahora... acaso se quiere burlar de mi? Mmm... pues no lo dejare.

**POV Sasuke**

_Valla, me esta mirando como si me estuviera retando. Se que le encanta hacerme enojar y a mi también me gusta hacerla enojar. Pero... esa sonrisa, la siento diferente, es tan sincera y única. Como si solo la hiciera para mi. ¿Pero que esperabas baka? Es Hinata, ella siempre sonríe de una manera diferente a los demás. Aun así, creo que hay algo mas y me deja intrigado._

_Miro sus ojos para ver si hay algo en ellos. Subo la mirada y me encuentro con dos hermosas perlas, siempre he pensado que sus ojos son únicos pero... Dios, ahora se ven mas radiantes que nunca. En verdad que tiene una hermosa mirada. Ademas que esta llena de felicidad, amor y esperanza._

_¿Pero que te pasa Sasuke? Reacciona, recuerda que se supone que Sakura es la única chica en tus ojos. Ya deja de ver a Hinata así, es tu mejor amiga por Dios._

**Fin POV Sasuke**

"Hey ¿Que tanto vez... acaso tengo algo en mi cara?" le pregunto tratando de buscar con su mano algo que no perteneciese a su cara.

"No claro que no" le dijo Sasuke, mientras se volteaba un poco ya que sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse (A/N: que lindo no? ^.^) "Estas perfecta" susurró para si mismo. Hinata no pudo escuchar lo que dijo. Pero luego una tercera voz los interrumpió y los regresó a la realidad.

"Hey Sasu-kun, Hinata. Necesito que hagan algo por mi" era Sakura que iba caminando hacía ellos. Se puso en seguida de Sasuke y le dio un rápido beso para luego regresar su atención a Hinata. A ella se le paró el corazón ante la acción de su amiga, como quería quitarla de ahí a empujones y gritarle una y otra vez que no se volviera a acercar a Sasuke. Pero no podía así que oculto su rabia y dolor con una sonrisa y le saludo.

"Hey Sakura-san. ¿Que es lo que necesitas?" le dijo con su sonrisa. Sasuke la miró y noto algo diferente en la sonrisa que ahora tenía. Lucía triste y forzada, hace solo un minuto, sonreía tan brillantemente cono el sol y ahora no era mas que una simple sombra de lo bello que su rostro se podía ver. No quería ver eso, quería verla sonreír de verdad, solo cuando ella lo quisiera y cuando ella lo sintiese así.

"Necesito que vallan y compren esta lista de cosas que necesito para la fiesta del Sábado. ¿Vas a venir verdad Hinata?" le pregunto.

"Claro que vendrá, si no, ya veras como te ve eh!" dijo Sasuke intentando fastidiarla un poco.

"Mmm... no lo se, a todo esto ¿Que se celebra el sábado?" le dijo siguiéndole el juego. Sonrió malévolamente a la cara de Sasuke.

"Ni siquiera te atrevas a insinuar que no lo recuerdas" le amenazo un poco indignado ya que su jueguito no le salió como quería "Sabes que, olvídalo. Ahora no quiero que vallas" le dijo retándola

"¿Ah no? Pues solo por molestarte, iré ¿Como la vez?" le dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo aun mas. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que calló en la trampa de Sasuke y lo vio sonreír ahora a él.

"Hey!, eso no es justo" le dijo

"Claro que lo es. Caíste, ademas tu empezaste"

"Claro que no."

"Que si"

"Que no"

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

Sakura solo los veía impresionada. Jamás hubiera creído que Sasuke se podía comportar como todo un niño de 5 años. Le dieron ganas de reírse pero a la vez tristeza de no ser ella quien haya despertado eso en él. Pero... sorprendentemente no le dolió tanto como esperaba. ¿Acaso ya no le importaba? Claro que le importaba... era solo que... mmm pues... es que... es Hinata... si eso es... es solo Hinata.

"Oigan chicos, siento interrumpirlos pero debo ir con Lee e Ino para terminar de arreglar algo, así que les encargo la lista" dijo y se la dio a Hinata "Nos vemos" y se fue de ahí corriendo. Hinata se quedó viendo la lisa por un momento y luego suspiro.

"Parece que tenemos que preparar todo para el gran suceso, ¿Ne?" le dijo agitando la lista en la cara de Sasuke.

"Calla, ya te dije que no fue mi idea. Es solo que a Sakura le gusta hacer las cosas muy ruidosas" le dijo "Ademas, no es tan importante"

"¿Que no es importante... Sasuke Uchiha, el rompecorazones, capitán del equipo de fútbol, número uno en su clase cumple años y no es importante? Si eso no lo es entones no se que pueda serlo" le dijo Hinata burlándose de él, mientas se contenía para no reír.

"Calla, y dame eso" le dijo tratando de quitarle la lista pero ella se alejo de él para que no lo alcanzara.

"No"

"Hina, dame la lista"

"Si tanto la quieres ven por ella, Oh gran Sasuke Uchiha" le dijo mientras corría hacia el estacionamiento donde sabía que estaba el carro del chico.

"Hinata vuelve aquí, estas actuando como una niña"

"No, ademas es divertido admítelo, jajaja"

_'Hm, siempre te sales con la tuya' _pensó Sasuke mientras sonreía y salía corriendo tras ella

* * *

Al llegar al supermercado, se bajaron y se dispusieron a buscar las cosas que necesitaban. Recorrieron cada pasillo en busca de las cosas en la lista. Sasuke llevaba el carrito mientras Hinata buscaba las cosas en los estantes. Mientras hacían las cosas Hinata estaba entrada en su trabajo con la lista mientras Sasuke la veía como le dedicaba tato empeño a la tarea.

No pudo evitar pensar lo linda que se veía y que hasta parecía una recién casada en busca de los víveres para su casa. '_Me pregunto, ¿Como sería si Hinata y yo...?'_ pensó y luego se imaginó lo perfecta que sería Hinata como esposa. Tan dulce y atenta, _'Cualquier hombre sería un afortunado al tenerla. Es comprensible y amable. También muy amorosa... Si cualquiera estaría feliz con ella. No podría pedir nada mas' _pensó.

Se sintió triste al pensar que la atención su mejor amiga ahora sería para alguien más. Aquellas sonrisas que tanto le encantaba ver serían solo de aquel que poseyera su corazón. Sintió rabia al pensar en la posibilidad de ya no ser él la causa de sus risas, de su alegría y su confidente.

_'Rayos Sasuke, ¿Que te pasa últimamente... Por que piensas en ella así? ¿Por que ahora?'_ se regañó a si mismo. Mientras tanto Hinata sostenía dos cajas enfrente de Sasuke pidiendo su opinión.

"¿Cual te gusta mas... este o este otro?" le preguntó mientras agitaba las cajas en el aire. Pero Sasuke no re respondió. Solo se le quedó viendo con algo de tristeza, como si ya no la fuera a volver a ver. "¿Sasuke... hola, tierra llamando a Sasuke... tenemos un problema?" le dijo.

En eso Sasuke salió de su trance "El que sea, son iguales" le dijo enojado con sigo mismo por tener tales pensamientos.

"Claro que no. Mira, este es de vainilla y este de chocolate. Se que no te gusta lo dulce, pero Sakura lo apuntó en la lista... Así que ¿Cual quieres?"

"Vainilla esta bien" le dijo mientras caminaba un poco mas adelante con el carrito.

_'¿Que le pasa últimamente? Anda muy raro ¿Alguien le habrá dicho del viaje...? No, nadie mas que Naruto y yo lo sabemos, y Naruto me dijo que sería mejor que yo se lo dijera'_ pensó Hinata mientras caminaba para alcanzarlo.

* * *

Terminaron de comprar las cosas y regresaron a la escuela. Iban en el carro de Sasuke y ninguno había dicho nada desde que salieron de la tienda. Hinata no se atrevía a hacerlo. Sentía que le había ofendido de alguna manera. Se veía frustrado y conociendo, sería mejor no molestarlo mas. Llegaron a la escuela y se bajaron, Sasuke para esperar a Sakura y Hinata para irse a su casa. Ella decidió que lo mejor era por lo menos pedirle disculpas.

"Sasuke... yo..." en eso sonó su celular y lo sacó para responderlo

"Diga"

"¿Hinata... donde estas? Neji y yo llevamos buscándote horas" era Hanabi

"En la entrada principal ¿Por que... pasa algo?"

"No, es solo que necesito que vallas de compras conmigo... Cierta persona no me quiere llevar" dijo Hanabi refiriéndose a Neji. Y desde lejos se escucho la voz de Neji "Eso es solo tu culpa, ya te lo había advertido." dijo Neji "Mejor calla Neji, y ve a la puerta principal. En un minuto estamos ahí Hinata"

"De acuerdo" dijo Hinata y colgó. "Ya vienen por mi... Nos... ammm... nos vemos luego ¿Vale?" le dijo a Sasuke y el solo asintió y miro hacía otro lado. En ese momento llegó Neji con Hanabi en su carro

"Vamos Hina, date prisa" le dijo y ella subió al carro.

* * *

Horas después Hinata y su hermana estaban en el centro comercial aun buscando lo que Hanabi quería. Llevaban mucho tiempo ahí y Hinata ya se estaba fastidiando. Se sentó en una banca que había y dio un gran y profundo suspiro '¿Como es que nunca se cansa de hacer esto? De verdad que no lo entiendo'. Miró a las tiendas que estaban al rededor y empezó a curiosear. Se levantó y decidió aprovechar el tiempo que estaría ahí. Haría la prueba mas difícil que se podía imaginar: Comprar el regalo de Sasuke.

¿Que le podrías regalar al muchacho más popular de la escuela? ¿Que podría ser tan especial que ninguna otra de sus fans no le pudiera dar? Estaba en un dilema. _Vamos Hinata piensa... se supone que lo conoces mejor que nadie. ¡Piensa!_

Entonces, algo capturó su atención. Se detuvo frente al mostrador y miro a través del vidrio. _¡Perfecto!_ Se dijo. Entró e inmediatamente compro el artículo. Oh, si. Estaba satisfecha con lo que encontró. Espero que a Sasuke le guste, y que lo recuerde. Salió de la tienda y fue a encontrarse con Hanabi para regresar a casa. O por lo menos eso esperaba hacer ese mismo día. No se de que lado de la familia saco eso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, como una rutina llegó a la escuela y comenzaron las clases. Ya era viernes y cada minuto estaba mas nerviosa. Cada minuto se acercaba mas a su partida. No sabía que sensación era la que predominaba sobre la otra; la emoción o el miedo.

"Hey Hinata" le saludo alguien

"Hola Ino. ¿Como estas?"

"Bien... adivina que... ya tengo la música perfecta para tu canción. Espero que te guste el resultado"

"Estoy segura de eso Ino"

"Oh ¿Ya compraste el regalo de Sasuke? Yo le compre un reloj con su nombre en el. ¡Seguro le encantara! ¿Y tu que le compraste?"

"¿Yo...?" Se sentía mal, su regalo no se comparaba con el de las demás. Ni siquiera le había costado tanto. No era como si no quisiera comprarle todo lo que había en la tienda, es solo que sabía que para el no serían mas que simples objetos y quería que el de ella significara algo. Pero comparado con el de Ino, el suyo era poca cosa "A-aun no lo compro."

"Oh... bien, mas te vale darte prisa. Tengo que irme, nos vemos Hinata" y se fue a su siguiente clase. Hinata suspiro cansada y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Las clases acababan de terminar y un chico de cabello negro estaba guardando sus cosas en su casillero. No ponía mucha atención en lo que hacía, se encontraba muy pensativo. Y como no estarlo, pasar aquel rato con Hinata ayer le había dejado muchas dudas. No podía darse el lujo de sentirse así.

Ahora, no podía recordar muy bien la razón por la cual estaba con Sakura. Si, era verdad que era una chica muy popular, inteligente y bonita. Pero, eso era todo. No la conocía mas que eso, era... como si estuviera con una extraña y no quería que las cosas fueran así. _Debo tratar de conocerla más, pasar mas tiempo con ella_. Se dijo, así que planeo llevarla a su café favorito esa tarde.

"Hey amor" le saludo Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Hey... oye, estaba pensando ¿Que tal si vamos a un café?" le propuso

"Oh... perdona Sasuke, tengo que... ir con las chicas a terminar de arreglar unos detalles y luego... a... hacer un proyecto con Lee" le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió "Vamos otro día, nos vemos"

Bueno, al menos lo intento. Esto no iba a ningún lado. Trato de aclarar su mente con Sakura pero no pudo hacerlo, por lo visto tenía mejores planes.

"Hey Sasuke" le saludo Hinata. Si no pudo aclarar su mente con Sakura, lo intentaría con Hinata. Al fin y al cavo, también tenía que ver en esto, aunque ella no lo supiera.

"Hey... ¿Que dices si vamos al café?" Hinata se sorprendió. Hace mucho que no iban al café los dos, solo por diversión, solo por pasar el rato. Sonrío y asintió. Al parecer, los últimos días en su hogar no serían tan malos.

* * *

Al llegar al café fueron a buscar unos libros para poder leer un poco. Este café era el favorito de ambos, era silencioso pero no en un extremo incómodo. Servían un maravilloso café y podían leer en silencio haciendose compañía el uno al otro, rompiendo su concentración de vez en cuando para platicar de lo que habían leído y de lo que les había pasado en el día.

Hinata sabía que a Sasuke le encantaba la literatura, aunque él no lo reconociera. Era tan bueno en eso que hasta había veces que se ponía a escribir hasta que su mano se quedaba cansada de tanto escribir. Era algo que a Hinata le encantaba de él. Era como otra parte de Sasuke que era completamente diferente a lo que los demás veían.

Y ahora ahí se encontraban sentados con un libro en sus manos y unas tazas de café en la mesa. Concentrados en su lectura. Hinata levantó un poco la mirada para ver a Sasuke y lo vio entrado en su libro. Parecía que estaba en otro mundo, se veía tan lindo, con su cara de intriga y con ansias de saber que pasaría en la siguiente pagina. Le dio tanta gracia que no pudo evitar reír. Al oírla Sasuke levantó la mirada y la miró con intriga.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?"

"Nada"

"Hinata..."

"Es solo que te vez tan diferente cuando estas leyendo." y volvió a reír. Sasuke levantó una ceja y se le quedo mirando como si no creyera lo que escuchaba. Vio la portada del libro que estaba leyendo y sonrío.

"'Oh dulces prendas por mi mal halladas'" citó. Hinata lo miró con sorpresa.

"¿Ya lo leíste?" el asintió "Valla, no pensé que serías fanático de Gabriel García Márquez" (a/n: no se me ocurrió otro libro en ese momento, este me deja buenos recuerdos de mis viejos compañeros jajaja)

"Sabes que me gusta leer casi todo, pero debo decir que no estaba tan mal"

"Si lo se. Oye, por cierto. ¿Por que quisiste venir al café así tan de repente?" le pregunto Hinata.

"Por nada en especial. Es solo que necesitaba aclarar mi mente un poco" le dijo

"¿Aclarar tu mente? ¿Hay... algo que te moleste?"

"No..." Hinata lo miro con sus ojos diciendo ni-tu-te-la-crees "... bien, si lo hay"

"¿Que es?" el se quedó callado. No sabía si era buena opción decirle o no "Vamos, puedes contarme lo que sea. Lo sabes" es cierto, se han dicho todo desde que son amigos y se sentía a gusto con ella. Sabía que ella no lo juzgaría, que para ella él solo era un chico normal a sus ojos, alguien con sentimientos y que necesitaba que le escucharan. No solo el capitán del equipo y el rompecorazones de la escuela. Solo Sasuke, única y exclusivamente Sasuke.

"Es solo que... ya no se ni lo que hago. No recuerdo porque le pedí a Sakura que fuera mi novia..." a Hinata se le paró el corazón '¿Esta dudando... pero porque?' "... ademas, esta esta chica en la escuela que me hace dudar aun mas" 'Así que hay alguien mas. Debí imaginarlo, que tonta eres Hinata, claro que no sería por ti. Ya baja de tu nube. Se regaño. Ella le sonrió y le dijo.

"Estoy segura que todo se arreglara. Solo habla con Sakura o con esa chica y date un poco de tiempo para aclarar tus sentimientos." dijo. Sasuke solo se le quedó viendo. No podía creer que fuera tan dulce y gentil. Simplemente no era humano, tenía que ser de otro planeta o algo así. No había otra explicación por la que fuera tan comprensiva.

'Tal vez, es por eso que me tiene así. Es solo que es tan... Dios, ¿Por que me haces esto? Es tan cariñosa y dulce. ¿Por que no la vi antes? Tal vez me confundí con la popularidad y la amistad. Tal vez ella..."

Hinata seguía en su propio mundo 'Era lógico, que le gustara alguien mas. No puedo hacer nada mas que apoyarle y aceptar la situación por mas que me duela... Creo que es hora que le cuente del viaje...'

"Oye Sasuke. Tenía que contarte algo" le digo, el me presta toda su atención y continuó "El domingo yo..." no pude seguir, rayos, malditos teléfonos. Ahora era el de Sasuke el que sonaba. Parecía no querer contestar, pero se que no le llaman si no es algo muy importante. "¿No... vas a contestar?" el suspiro, saco su teléfono y hablo.

"Diga" dijo mientras escuchaba por la otra linea a alguien. Suspiró de nuevo "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya voy para allá. Dile a mi padre que no tardo" colgó y me miro "Lo siento Hina, debo irme. Asuntos familiares" dijo fastidiado.

"Esta bien, ve no te preocupes"

"¿No quieres que te lleve?"

"No, estaré aquí un rato mas. Gracias"

"Bueno... nos vemos mañana... A las 6 ¿Oíste?" me dice mientras me apuntaba con su dedo índice. Reí un poco ante esto.

"Si señor" le digo mientras subo mi mano a mi frente como los soldados burlándome de él.

"Muy graciosa. Adiós" dijo y salió del café. Me quedé un rato mas ahí sentada. Ya ni podía concentrarme en el libro. Solo tome mi taza de café despacio pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Suspire cansadamente y me dispuse a ir a mi casa. Mañana será un día muy largo.

* * *

**Cumpleaños**

**(A/N: aquí les recomiendo que escuchen la canción "Where I Stood" de Missy Higgins. Ya verán proque)**

* * *

Hoy es el gran día, el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Era ahora o nunca, su última oportunidad. No quería decírselo justo el día de su cumpleaños, pero no había de otra. Era eso o marcharse sin ninguna explicación y volver cuatro años después. Seguramente la odiaría si hiciera eso y no podía permitir tal cosa. Por mas que quisiera evitarlo, debía hacerlo, por el bien de su amistad.

Se había pasado todo el día arreglando sus maletas y sus papeles para el día de mañana. Fue a la casa de Naruto a que le diera un poco de ánimos y siendo como es él, así lo hizo. Se sentía agradecida de tener tal amigo. Y aunque ya no le quisiera de la forma como solía hacerlo, era necesario en su vida. Se había vuelto una parte indispensable para ella, pero solo en forma de amigo.

Amigos, lo mismo que era ella para Sasuke. Amigos y nada mas. Daría todo en el mundo por ser mas, arriesgaría todo por estar con él.

Era fácil soñar, a veces deseaba tanto solo soñar. Vivir en un mundo donde todo fuera como su corazón lo deseara. Donde Sasuke le correspondiera, donde pudiera amarle sin condiciones y sin límites. Donde pudiera repetirle una y otra vez 'te amo' y que él también se lo dijera. Oh si, era tan fácil soñar.

Pero no vivimos en ese mundo. Siempre, en cualquier momento llega la cruel y fría realidad a decirnos que debemos poner los pies en la tierra y enfrentar nuestros miedos, enfrentar las situaciones que nos da la vida y muy a pesar de todo, salir adelante y demostrar la fuerza que todos nosotros tenemos y que por alguna razón, desconocemos. Es fácil soñar, pero quien dijo que la vida era fácil. Ademas, es de valientes enfrentar la vida tal y como se presenta y entre mas difícil es el camino, mas gratificante será la recompensa, y cuando la alcanzas, ni el mas bello sueño se le puede comparar.

Se vistió rápidamente en un vestido sencillo color lila. Se le había hecho tarde, llevaba veinte minutos de retraso. Y Neji ya se estaba cansando de esperar por ella en el coche. Tomo unas sandalias y corrió bajando las escaleras apurada con un regalo en una mano y las sandalias en la otra. Se las puso al llegar a la puerta, salió y se metió al choche con Neji.

* * *

Llegaron a su destino en poco tiempo. Hinata salió del coche y se quedó viendo por un momento la casa. Tantas veces que había estado ahí, y ninguna la ponía tan nerviosa a como se sentía ahora. Suspiro un poco tomando valor y caminó hacía la puerta. Toco el timbre y pudo notar sus manos que comenzaban a temblar. _Tranquila Hinata, respira, no pasa nada. Tu puedes hacerlo._ Se dijo a si misma.

Se abrió la puerta y dejo ver a Sakura en un hermoso vestido rojo que realzaba todo su cuerpo "Hinata, si viniste" le dijo mientras la abrazaba "Entra, Sasuke ha estado diciendo que te matará si no llegabas"

"Me lo imagine." dijo con una sonrisa y entró a la casa. Estaba irreconocible. Llena de globos y colores. Había mucho ruido y se podía escuchar a una banda tocar. Al parecer Ino había cumplido su promesa de cantar en la fiesta. Solo espero que no cante mi canción. Caminó un rato por la casa saludando a diferentes personas. Era un tanto espaciosa, y ahora estaba llena de gente y había lugares en los que era difícil caminar. Al entrar a la cocina vio que Sasuke estaba ahí buscando algo en la alacena. Sonrió y fue a saludarlo.

"Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke" le dijo mientras él le daba la espalda ya que no la había escuchado. Al oírla, se sobresalto y se pego en la cabeza con el foco que estaba colgando.

"Auch" se quejó y giro para ver a Hinata sonriéndole. "Hey... que bueno que viniste... ah y gracias" le dijo y ella le dio un fuerte abrazó. Ninguno de los dos queriendo dejar ir al otro. Estaban tan cómodos que no supieron cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que se separaran.

Platicaron durante una hora y hasta Naruto y otros compañeros se les unieron. Estaban tan a gusto que apenas y escuchaban los gritos de las demás personas a su alrededor. Reían y hablaban de lo que fuera, todo era tan mágico que hasta parecía un sueño. Uno del que no querían despertar jamás. Después de un rato a Hinata le pareció un buen momento para darle su regalo a Sasuke. Se tendría que ir pronto y no debía desperdiciar mas tiempo.

"Hey Sasuke... que tal su vamos afuera un rato" le dijo Hinata. El asintió y fueron al patio donde había un bello jardín. Se sentaron en el pasto y vieron las estrellas por unos minutos. Luego Hinata sacó un paquete envuelto en papel y se lo sostuvo a Sasuke

"Feliz Cumpleaños" le dijo con una sonrisa. El le agradeció y tomo el paquete. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado y al terminar vio algo que le hizo recordar un momento de su vida que ya casi olvidaba.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Sasuke de 8 años estaba sentado en su jardín. Solo veía hacia el suelo. Estaba molesto de que su hermano siempre se burlara de él por no se tan perfecto como su padre lo esperaba. Y su padre que siempre le exigía mas, nunca estaba conforme, nada era lo suficientemente bueno a sus ojos. Ya estaba cansado de tratar y tratar, no sabía ni porque se molestaba en hacerlo. Al fin y al cavo siempre será débil, la vergüenza de su familia.

Sintió como la puerta se abrió y alguien caminó hacía el. No levanto su mirada. No tenía ganas de ven a nadie. Tal vez si la ignoraba, se cansaría y se iría. Pero no fue así. Se quedó en silencio, esperando ser dejado con sus pensamientos de nuevo pero jamás sucedió. Frustrado por la intrusión, miro a quien estaba sentado junto a él y vio a una niña de su misma edad, con ojos blancos y cabello azulado.

"¿Que haces aquí Hinata?" le pregunto queriendo que lo dejara solo.

"Um... quería jugar contigo... pero veo que no estas de humor..." le dijo tímidamente "¿Por que estas triste Sasuke?" el solo encogió los hombros no queriendo hablar del tema. Sentía una necesidad enorme de sacar todo lo que sentía pero no podía expresarlo. No sabía como decirlo. Y eso lo frustraba aún mas. "¿Quieres hablar conmigo?" el asintió "¿Y por que no lo haces?" él chico encogió los hombros de nuevo "¿No sabes que decir?" y él negó. Hinata se quedó pensando un momento. Luego se levanto, abrió la puerta y entro a la casa de nuevo. Probablemente para ir a su propia casa.

Él suspiro. Tal vez sea lo mejor, ¿Para que agobiarla con sus tontos problemas? Ademas, ella no podía hacer nada. No podía hacer que su padre le reconociera, o que su hermano ya no lo molestara. No había nada que hacer, esto era su culpa y solo suya. Por lo tanto, solo él lo puede arreglar. Solo.

De nuevo escuchó la puerta abrirse y Hinata entró de nuevo con algo en sus manos. Se sentó frente a Sasuke y le dio lo que traía. Era una pequeña libreta y un lápiz. El la miro con intriga. ¿Para que rayos necesitaba el eso? No era tiempo de hacer tonterías, ademas ya había hecho su tarea.

"¿Por que me das esto"

"Para que escribas tonto"

"Ya se para que sirve. No se porque me lo das. No lo necesito"

"Claro que si. Mira, no sabes como decir que sientes. Entonces tendrás que escribirlo, si te equivocas esta bien, la libreta no te juzgara. Tu solo escribe y veras como te sientes mejor" le dijo mientras le sonreía. Tal vez no era tan mala idea.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

"Te acordaste" dijo Sasuke mientras veía un cuaderno con pastas color azul oscuro y su nombre en letras doradas. Era realmente hermoso y viniendo de ella lo era aun mas. Levantó su mirada y a vio sonreír. como aquella vez cuando eran niños.

"Claro que si. Ahora, puedes escribir todo lo que sientas en ese libro. Y cuando nos veamos, me lo muestras. Quiero saber cada detalle de lo que ha pasado en tu vida. Así que mas te vale usarlo" de dijo amenazándolo y riendo un poco. Sasuke aun no salía de la sorpresa, solo se quedaba viendo al libro y a Hinata. Era un regalo muy sencillo, pero que tenía un gran significado para él. Paso su mano por la portada sintiendo el grabado de su nombre.

"¿Acaso no te gusto?" la voz de Hinata le interrumpió "Rayos... sabía que debía comprar un reloj o lago así..." le interrumpió ahora él dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que Hinata se quedo sorprendida. Ese abrazo era diferente, podía sentir el cariño y todas las emociones que Sasuke irradiaba en ese momento, era tan increíble que él se permitiera ser tan transparente. Le dieron ganas de llorar pero se contuvo y lo abrazo ella también. Puso su cabeza en su hombro y se quedó ahí disfrutando por última vez esa bella sensación.

"Claro que me gusto boba. Es el mejor de todos" le dijo aun abrazados. Con esto, ya no pudo contenerse mas y una lágrima salió para bajar por su mejilla. Se separaron y Sasuke vio que estaba llorando. "¿Que pasa... por que lloras?" le preguntó mientras limpiaba su rostro con su pulgar.

"Por nada, ya sabes como soy" le miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos. Eran tan imnotizantes, tan negros y tan bellos, que era difícil quitar su vista de ellos. Eran como la noche, tan misteriosa, profunda. Te invitaba a entrar en ella para descubrirla. Así eran sus ojos. Como quería hacerlo y en ese momento no pensaba en nada mas. Nada importaba, solo el mirarlo, perderse en su rostro, en sus labios.

Sasuke estaba igual. No creía la luz que irradiaban los ojos de Hinata, tan puros como la luna. Tan lejana y hermosa. Era la inspiración de lo amantes cada noche, la acompañante de todos esos romances que nacían cada noche. Hacía juego perfecto con la noche, ella le permitía brillar con tanta intensidad, la hacía resaltar. ¿Como podría la luna mostrar toda su bella luz si estaba junto al sol? Este solo la opacaría.

Así se quedaron unos minutos. Él subió su mano a su rostro y ella hizo lo mismo. Como si quisiera comprobar que era real. Tenían miedo que en cualquier momento todo se desvaneciera, pero no fue así. Era real, y estaba ahí frente a ellos. Grabando cada detalle del rostro del otro no dejaron de verse ni un momento. Hinata no tuvo ni tiempo de sonrojarse, se sentía tan natural, tan normal que no sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

"Sasuke... ¿Estas ahí afuera?" la voz de Sakura los interrumpió y los saco de su mundo para de inmediato alejarse y mirar hacia otro lado. Avergonzado Sasuke se disculpó y fue donde Sakura. ¡Maldición! Decía una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Porque lo interrumpió?. Apenas y su mente parecía descubrir algo... algo que al parecer siempre estuvo ahí y nunca lo noto.

Hinata se quedó parada en el jardín pensando en la tontería que estuvo a punto de hacer. Pero como le gustó estar ahí en sus ojos. No quería dejarlos pero debía hacerlo. No era su lugar, por más que lo deseara no lo era. Bajo su cabeza y suspiro cansadamente. "Entonces esto ese todo. Adiós Sasuke. Gracias" dijo en un susurró cuando sonó su celular. Era Neji diciendo que pasaría a recogerla en unos minutos. Entró a la casa e intentó despedirse de Sasuke pero estaba atrapado entre Sakura y sus amigas, al parecer iban a partir el pastel. Le dio una última mirada y salió de la casa. Naruto estaba afuera.

"Hey Naruto-kun... ¿Ya te vas?"

"Si... mi mamá me dijo que regresara temprano si quería poder levantarme temprano para el vuelo" le dijo con una sonrisa "Y... ¿Como te fue?" ella bajo la mirada y dijo

"Como esperaba..." hizo una pausa queriendo contener su tristeza "... es lo mejor" dijo. Naruto la abrazo y le susurro

"Todo saldrá bien, ya veras" ella asintió en su hombro y se separó de él. Neji llegó por ella y se fue a su casa sin decir mas.

* * *

Era de madrugada. Como las 5:50, bueno, no tan de madrugada, pero después de una fiesta lo parece. Pero por alguna razón no podía dormir. Había algo que le decía que se mantuviera despierto. Seguía pensando en el momento en el jardín con Hinata. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, sentía su corazón lleno de emociones, tantas que no podía ni enumerarlas.

Volteo a su escritorio y vio el libro que le había regalado. Decidió usarlo y escribir todo lo que pensaba y sentía. Lo abrió con cuidado y sintió que algo calló al suelo. Miro abajo y vio un sobre con su nombre. Lo recogió y se sentó en su cama para leer, la luz de los primeros rayos del sol entraban por su ventana así que no tuvo dificultad para ello.

_Sasuke:_

_Te preguntaras por que te escribí esta carta. Bien, hay varías razones para ello. En parte fue porque de algún modo sabía que no iba a poder decirte todo en la fiesta. Lo se, soy una cobarde pero simplemente no me atreví a hacerlo. No podía soportarlo._

_Primero, lo que te quería contar desde el inicio de la semana era que Tsunade-sama había conseguido una beca para Naruto y para mi para entrar a la universidad. Es en la mejor escuela y mi padre estará orgulloso de mi por fin. El único problema es que debemos irnos por cuatro años a Londres. Nuestro avión sale mañana a las 7:00 am. Se que es muy pronto pero es necesario. _

_Fue muy duro dejar a todos mis seres queridos atrás, pero mas duro fue dejarte a ti. Esto me lleva a mi razón número dos de esta carta. Sasuke, te amo. No se como, no se porque me enamore de ti. Te quiero tanto Sasuke, tanto que no me permití a mi misma quitarte tu felicidad con Sakura. Es por eso que me hice a un lado para que la encontraras en ella. Moría por dentro cada vez que estaban juntos, pero no importaba, con tal de que fueras feliz._

_Por favor, no me odies. Perdóname por decírtelo hasta ahora y de esta forma. Siempre te amaré y espero volver a verte en cuatro años. Probablemente ya estés casado o tengas novia, tal vez sigas con Sakura, pero solo espero que estés feliz. Te amo, jamás lo dudes. No se si podré amar a alguien mas así como te amo a ti, pero trataré de seguir con mi vida._

_Con amor. Hinata Hyuuga._

_P.D.- Se que eres tu el experto en literatura, pero no me pude contener en escribir esto para ti. Probablemente ya lo escuchaste con Ino... aun así quería que la tuvieras:_

_"Where I Stood"_

_I don't know what I've done_

_Or if I like what I've begun_

_But something told me to run_

_And honey you know me it's all or none_

_There were sounds in my head_

_LIttle voices whispering_

_That I should go and this should end_

_Oh and I found myself listening_

_'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_'Cos she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

_See I thought love was black and white_

_That it was wrong or it was right_

_But you ain't leaving without a fight_

_And I think I am just as torn inside_

_'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_'Cos she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

_And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call_

_You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all_

_But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you_

_This is what I have to do_

_'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_'Cos she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

Podía recordar a Ino cantando esa canción, incluso recuerda que cuando dijo que era de Hinata, puso toda su atención en ella. Por alguna razón quiso ir a buscarla, pero como podía verla a la cara después de lo que pasó en el jardín, probablemente no lo quería ni ver y su orgullo le impidió ir por ella. Maldito orgullo.

No podía creerlo. Le quería, todo este tiempo, ella estaba ahí, seguramente destrozada por dentro. Pero como pudo ser tan ciego. Ahora lo entendía. Era tan claro, el también la quería pero se iba a ir. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las 6:30. Se iba a ir dentro de media hora. Tomo rápidamente sus zapatos y sus llaves y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

* * *

Hinata estaba sentada en una silla en el aeropuerto a esperar a que saliera su avión. Se sentía mal por haber sido tan cobarde y decirle todo a Sasuke por la carta, pero no vio otro modo de hacerlo. Solo podía esperar a que no la odiara. Solo eso quedaba por hacer. Esperar.

Junto a ella estaba su padre, Neji y Hanabi, diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañarían. Ella solo les sonreía y no pudo evitar dejar caer unas cuantas lagrimas. Naruto y su familia también estaban ahí, dándole ánimos y diciéndole que lo amaban y que se cuidara.

La voz de una mujer se escucho por todo el aeropuerto se escucho anunciando su partida. Se dirigieron a la puerta indicada y dejaron sus boletos con las azafatas para entrar al avión. Volteo por última vez a ver a su familia y les sonrió. Ella y Naruto entraron para ir a su nuevo destino, a una nueva vida.

* * *

Iba lo mas rápido que podía. Debía decírselo, debía por lo menos verla. Llegó al aeropuerto y dejo su coche parado en la entrada. Ignoró al guardia que llamaba quejándose de su auto y corrió hacia donde vendían los boletos.

"El vuelo a Londres de las 7, ¿En que puerto esta?" le pregunto a la vendedora.

"Lo siento señor... ya no hay boletos para..."

"No me interesa, solo dígame en que puerto esta"

"E-en e-el puerto 28" le dijo y salió corriendo a buscarlo. Los segundos le parecían eternos y por mas que buscaba no lo encontraba. Maldito número, ¿Donde estas?. Hasta que por fin dio con él y trató de entrar para subir al avión. Pero una azafata lo detuvo.

"Lo siento señor pero el avión ya despegó, tendrá que tomar el siguiente" ¿¡QUE!? No no podía ya haberse ido

"No, necesito entrar en ese avión, déjeme pasar"

"Lo siento pero ya esta saliendo. Mire..." dijo señalando por una enorme ventana donde podías ver los aviones llegar y despegar "... es ese. Se acaba de ir" y en efecto. En cuanto volteo a verlo, el avión iba subiendo para irse lejos.

No podía creerlo, llegó tarde. No pudo decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que le hizo descubrir esa noche. Todo su amor. Sintió su corazón doler en cu pecho. Se había ido, se fue por cuatro largos años. Pero no se rendiría... Sasuke Uchiha nunca se rinde... "Nos veremos en cuatro años Hinata. De eso me encargo yo"

* * *

**Ne? que les pareció??. Siento mucho tener que dejarlo aquí pero les deje dos capis seguidos así que espero que les haya gustado.**

**Lo se, triste el final del capítulo, pero tiene una razón. Ya verán que les depara el destino a estas dos personas. Les tengo preparada una gran aventura. Muajajaja.**

**Porfa... dejen sus reviews y pues ya pensé como continuarla y entre mas reviews dejen... mas ganas me dan de escribir la conti. **

**FELICES FIESTAS!!! y gracias por leer. **

**Ja en**

**PAZ Y AMOR!**


	5. Es Ella

**Hola Mina-san ¿Como estan? Bien... por fin, conti, espero que les guste.**

**Naruto No me pertenece (Cry.... mundo cruel.)**

* * *

**Es ella...**

* * *

"¡Hey Hinata!... Ya sal, vamos a llegar tarde de nuevo" se escucho desde afuera de su dormitorio. Levanto un poco las sabanas de su cabeza y miró el reloj _7:37. ¿Que? Oh por Dios... Voy a llegar tarde otra vez_. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se tropezó con sus zapatos en seguida de su cama.

Tomó su ropa y se dio una ducha rápida. Se vistió, tomó sus libros y sus trabajos y los metió en su mochila. Para este tiempo ya eran las 7:53. Ah, solo 7 minutos y empieza la clase. Salió de su dormitorio y encontró a sus amigas esperándola... se veían muy impacientes.

"Lo siento... me quede dormida de nuevo..." dijo jadeando un poco debido a la gran actividad que tuvo hace unos minutos.

"Ya olvídalo... Vamonos" dijo una de ellas con el cabello castaño y tan largo que le llegaba hasta hasta las caderas. La tomó de la muñeca y salieron corriendo de ahí hacía su salón de clase.

Ya habían pasado 3 años y unos mmm... ¿Que serán... 10 meses?. Si, 10 meses, desde que se fue de su casa para comenzar una nueva vida en Londres. No había regresado a su hogar desde ese entonces, su familia era la que iba a visitarla, aprovechando que estaba en otro lugar, tomaban vacaciones en Londres y una que otra vez iban a otros lugares cerca de ahí.

Siempre que llegaban a visitarla, Hinata no sabía como preguntarles de como estaba Sasuke... y como Neji estaba unos años arriba de ellos, no hablaba mucho con él. Y solo le decía que estaba bien, y que se esforzaba mucho estudiando. Era todo lo que sabía de él. Se sentía mal porque no le había llamado, pero no era como si ella le hubiera dicho a que escuela iba. Todo fue tan rápido y tan complicado que fue en lo último que pensó.

Estaba enojada consigo misma por haberle hecho eso, pero ya había pasado. Solo podía esperar que estuviera bien y feliz. Cada vez que Neji le contestaba lo mismo todas las vacaciones, ella siempre le contestaba 'Que bien... espero que este feliz' y sonreía, luego cambiaban de tema y seguían disfrutando de las vacaciones.

Aunque hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes, no todo era tan rápido. Había hecho algunos amigos en su nueva escuela. Una de ellas era una chica de cabello marrón que trabajaba en su tiempo libre en un restaurante cerca de la escuela, al que por cierto Naruto le encantaba ir, su nombre era Ayame y al parecer ella y Naruto estaban haciendoce muy buenos amigos. Hinata estaba muy feliz por aquellos dos, se veía que se querían mucho.

Otra de sus amigas era Yume, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que le recordaban un poco a los de Sakura, pero eran un poco mas oscuros. Ella era una chica con un carácter un poco mas fuerte. Siempre regañando a Naruto cada vez que decía alguna tontería. Era muy gracioso verlos pelear, y Ayame tratando de tranquilizarlos poniéndose en medio de ellos y diciendo que no era hora de pelear. Pero no eran los únicos amigos que tenía, de hecho se llevaba muy bien con todos sus compañeros de su clase...

"Valla, hasta que decidieron unírsenos en la clase..." dijo el profesor enojado una vez que las tres amigas entraron al salón.

"Perdone profesor. No volverá a ocurrir" dijo Hinata

"De acuerdo... pueden pasar, pero que sea la última vez. A la próxima, habrá castigo" les advirtió. Ellas entraron y se sentaron en los asientos que quedaban libres. Y así comenzó otro día de clase. Suspiró. _Ah Espero que Sasuke este bien'_

* * *

En otro lado del mundo, un chico de cabello y ojos negros se encontraba en una oficina tecleando en su computadora. Llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en ese proyecto y no iba a descansar hasta terminarlo. Así era el, determinado y obstinado. Una vez que se proponía algo, no descansaba hasta cumplirlo.

"Uchiha-san, su padre dice que lo vea en su oficina lo antes posible" se escucho la voz de su secretaría por la bocina de su teléfono. _Ah, ¿Ahora que quiere... como si no me hubiera dado ya mucho trabajo que hacer?_. Cerró su computadora y se levantó para ir a la oficina de su padre.

Había comenzado a trabajar desde hace como 7 meses. Gracias a las influencias de su padre y a su gran inteligencia, pudo terminar la universidad en poco tiempo, y poco antes de terminarla, comenzó a trabajar en la empresa de su padre. Claro, era un novato, pero gracias a su gran apellido, todos lo habían tratado como si fuera el presidente mismo. Y eso le enfermaba.

Sentía que solo era Uchiha, nada mas eso. Ya no había nadie que estribera con él sin pensar en su padre. Ahora que la única persona que hacía eso estaba lejos... se sentía perdido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, solo. Desde antes de conocer a Hinata, eso era todo lo que sentía... soledad. Su vida solo se encaminaba a una cosa y solo una. Complacer a su padre.

Pero, cuando ella llego a su vida. Fue como si viera una luz en la oscuridad. Una que le enseño a que había algo mas que solo vivir para hacer lo que su padre le dijera. Que podía elegir y vivir por si mismo, hacer sus metas, sus sueños y luchar por ellos. Y eso hizo, por mucho tiempo... hasta que su luz se desvaneció de su vista y se fue lejos.

Y todo lo que quedaba... era soledad. Solo esto.

Pero ahora, ya no quería estar ahí. No ahora que conocía que había algo mejor, ahora que sabía que podía ver una pequeña estrella en su oscuro cielo, no la iba a dejar ir. La iba a seguir hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, lucharía hasta con un dragón si existieran... lo que fuera con tal de recuperar su luz.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de su padre, tomo un poco de aire y abrió la puerta. Su padre estaba tras su escritorio, escribiendo algunas cosas en su computadora y revisando algunos papeles. Levantó su mirada y vio a su hijo menor entrando. Cerro su computadora y arregló su escritorio un poco.

"Sasuke ¿Que tal el trabajo?" le preguntó. Obviamente quiere algo... ya lo veo venir.

"No puedo quejarme" como siempre su actitud fría y distante salió a flote.

"Mhm..." le dijo mientras analizaba un poco la situación. "Necesito que hagas un trabajo fuera del país" Sasuke solo se quedó en silencio esperando a que siguiera. Su padre comenzó a buscar algo mientras seguía explicando todo a su hijo "Los Nara... son buenos socios desde hace tiempo y compartimos reportes de nuestros negocios cada medio año. Por desgracia. Esta vez no pueden venir, y yo debo salir a otro negocio" levantó su mirada y le entregó un boleto y unos cuantos papeles. "Saldrás mañana, te encontraras con su hijo. Trabaja administrando una escuela muy prestigiosa. El te dará lo que necesitas. ¿Esta claro?"

"Si padre... no te defraudaré" tomo sus cosas y se preparó para irse. "¿Y... a donde me dirijo?"

"Ah si... casi lo olvido..." le dijo "Irás a Londres"

* * *

"No olviden leer los capítulos 4 y 5. Mañana haré preguntas al azar acerca de eso. Estudien y nos vemos mañana" dijo el profesor mientras todos sus alumnos comenzaban a guardar sus cosas en sus mochilas. Todos salieron y como siempre una chica de cabello negro azulado fue la última en salir.

"¿Tanto te gusta estudiar?..." Hinata escucho una voz masculina en la puerta, dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa y se volteo para verlo recargado contra el marco, con sus brazos cruzados. "... Si que eres rara" y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Esa pequeña sonrisa de superioridad que a veces le mostraba cuando intentaba jugar y fastidiarla un poco.

"Hm... mira quien habla... el chico que se quedo en escuela para ahora administrarla... ¿Acaso eso no es demasiado 'problemático'?" Le contestó colgándose la mochila y cruzando sus brazos también "¿Como has estado... Shikamaru-san?"

"Hm... mis alumnos son problemáticos... pero no me quejo..." dijo apoyándose sobre sus pies y no sobre el marco "¿Y tu... que tal las clases?"

"Mmm... Por alguna razón no consigo llegar a tiempo... a parte de eso... todo esta bien" contestó Hinata.

Shikamaru era el hijo del director. Su padre era un gran empresario y tenía muchos negocioso. Entre ellos estaba la dirección de esta escuela... se podría decir que gracias a su familia ella estaba ahí. Lo conoció desde él primer día que llegó. Era un chico muy inteligente. Estaba un año arriba que ella hace un año se graduó. Por alguna razón se quedó en la escuela, ayudando en la administración y hasta daba clases a los nuevos ingresados.

Era un chico que pensaba que todo era problemático, un poco flojo... pero con el tiempo se volvió un buen amigo. Shikamaru le ayudó muchas veces, a encontrar libros, le daba tips con los profesores, le daba tutorías y sin darse cuenta... pasaba cierto tiempo con él cada día.

Poco a poco, se fueron familiarizando... hablaban de muchas cosas y se abrieron el uno con el otro. Pero, para Hinata no era lo mismo. Por más que lo intentaba... había ciertas cosas que no podía compartir con Shikamaru, solo con Sasuke... deseaba tanto verle, decirle que lo a extrañado como a nada en su vida, abrazarlo para no dejarlo ir. Pero no podía.

_Trato de continuar con mi vida... para que tu sigas con la tuya..._

Shikamaru por otro lado, hace tiempo que descubrió que sus sentimientos por la Hyuuga iban mas aya que solo amistad. Al principio lo negaba... ¿Como podía estar enamorado de una chica tan rara.?.. las mujeres eran demasiado problemáticas. Siempre inconformes con todo.... ¿Es que acaso había un hombre en el mundo que podía entenderlas? Claro que no... ni siquiera sabía por que su padre se había casado con su madre. ¿Como podían esperar que él quisiera tener ese tipo de relación?

Así fue por un tiempo... pero, mientras pasaba mas y mas tiempo junto a Hinata, se dio cuenta de que ella era totalmente diferente a las demás chicas que había conocido. No era superficial y se preocupaba mas por las demás personas que por si misma. Y sin darse cuenta, se enamoró de ella.

Aunque era de la misma edad que Hinata, se había graduado hace un año. Pero no quería dejar de verla, se había acostumbrado a pasar todos los días con ella, aunque fuera solo por unos momentos. Así que aceptó la oferta de su padre y empezó a trabajar administrando la escuela, y también era un maestro sustituto para cuando se necesitara.

"Si fueras mi alumna... ya estarías reprobada" dijo Shikamaru y le sonrió con superioridad.

"Entonces es una fortuna que no lo sea" le contesto Hinata sonriéndole de igual manera "Además, no creo que sea así... Con tus tutorías no sería gran problema tu clase..."

"Touche" le dijo y Hinata río un poco cubriendo su boca con su mano.

"Así que... ¿Ya terminaron tu clases?"

"No... de hecho estoy por dar una mas en este salón..."

"Oh perdona ... en ese caso ya me voy... hora del almuerzo... Ayame y Yume deben estar muy impacientes ya"

"Conociéndolas probablemente ya se olvidaron de ti y fueron a comer"

"Si tienes razón... Bien es mejor que me vaya... Hasta luego Shikamaru"

"Adiós Hinata" y la chica salió del salón para ir a alcanzar a sus amigas. Se quedó viendo la puerta por unos segundos preguntádose si sería buena idea invitarla a salir. Ya lo había intentado antes... pero al final siempre se arrepentía. Sus alumnos comenzaban a llegar y él fue a su escritorio a prepararse para la clase.

* * *

Sasuke no lo podía creer. Iba a ir a Londres ¡LONDRES! Donde estaba Hinata. Tal vez era una señal, o tal vez era solo coincidencia. Estaba nervioso y ansioso. Tenía tantas ganas de verla, de abrazarla, no podía esperar. Solo había una cosa que se interponía para lograr su sueño: no sabía cual era el nombre de la escuela a la que asistía. Bueno, tal vez pueda investigar algo con el socio de mi padre, después de todo... debe de saber de las escuelas... administrando una. Pensó para si el Uchiha.

Esa noche no pudo dormir muy bien y al final de rodar por su cama unas cuantas horas el sueño le ganó y se quedó dormido. Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano y rápidamente se ducho y vistió para ir al aeropuerto. Tomó un taxi y en poco tiempo llegó a el. Llegó a su mente el recuerdo de la última vez que había estado ahí. Esa vez que no logró alcanzarla y detenerla. Cuando su vida voló lejos de él.

Le entregó su boleto a una azafata y subió a su avión. Durante todo el viaje imaginó como se vería ahora Hinata ¿Estaría mas alta? ¿Le habría crecido el cabello... o se lo habría pintado? No podía esperar para descubrirlo. Comenzó a hacer miles de planes de como la encontraría. Hasta pensó en escribirlos... pero deshecho ese pensamiento de su cabeza. ¿No podía ser tan difícil encontrar a alguien en Londres... verdad?

Luego de varías horas el avión aterrizó en su destino. Bajo de él y fue al aeropuerto a encontrar sus valijas. Así lo hizo y tomo un taxi para primero ir a un hotel a registrarse. Su padre ya había reservado por él y cuando llegó llegó a la conclusión de que su padre era un fanfarrón. El lugar era enorme y se veía sumamente caro. Lo único que faltaba era que te cargarán para llegar a tu habitación. Llegó a la recepción y le dieron uno de los mejores cuartos que tenía el hotel. Un chico cargó sus maletas y le guió hasta su habitación. Ya ahí se acostó en la cama por unos momentos para descansar. En unas horas debía encontrase con el famoso socio de su padre.

_Pero antes... una ducha y el desayuno._

* * *

Hinata volvió a levantarse tarde para clases... de nuevo estaba corriendo por todo el cuarto como si su vida dependiera de ello. _Ahhh no lo lograré y el profesor me pondrá una mala nota. Valla suerte la mía._

"Vamos Hinata. Falta como un minuto" le grito Yume desde afuera de su dormitorio. Sabía que se desesperaba con facilidad y no quería llegar tarde

"Adelántense... Yo las alcanzo en un minuto" les dijo, no quería que se metieran en problemas por su culpa

"De acuerdo... pero date prisa. No queremos que te metas en problemas pro llegar tarde" dijo ahora Ayame

"Si ya voy" les gritó Hinata como respuesta y sus dos amigas se encaminaron a su clase. Hinata tomo sus zapatos y se los puso mientras estaba de pie. Arregló su mochila y busco todos sus trabajos para meterlos en ella. Se acomodó el cabello un poco y se miró en el espejo por última vez. _Suficientemente bueno_. Y saló corriendo de su dormitorio.

* * *

El taxi de Sasuke se estacionó en una escuela que parecía inmensa. Un poco al estilo antiguo pero al mismo tiempo se veía muy moderna. Pagó su viaje y entró a la escuela llevando con sigo un maletín en una mano . Caminó por los grandes pasillos pasando algunas aulas. Al parecer las clases acababan de comenzar y todos se veían muy apurados.

Todo se veía muy limpio y la luz iluminaba el lugar espectacularmente. Tenía un jardín donde se podía sentar para estudiar al aire libre y también había unas cuantas fuentes. En verdad que era muy lujosa aquella escuela. Siguió caminando y llegó hasta la oficina que tenía una puerta de vidrio. Entró y la secretaría al verlo le sonrió pícaramente. Genial, ¿Aquí también?

"Disculpe. Estoy buscando a Shikamaru Nara"

"Oh claro... Pase por aquí" le dijo mientras se levantaba y lo llevaba a una oficina "Si necesitas cualquier otra cosa... no dudes en decírmelo" le dijo mientras le sonreía y regresaba a su lugar. Sasuke solo la ignoró. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un chico de su misma edad.

"Nara-san. Soy Sasuke Uchiha. He venido en representación de mi padre" le dijo estirando su mano para saludarlo. El otro chico le miró con un poco de aburrimiento y le saludó. Levantándose de su asiento

"Encantado en conocerlo. Mi padre ya me puso al tanto de todo. Por favor tome asiento" Sasuke se sentó mientras el otro chico buscaba los papeles necesarios para dárselos a Sasuke. Sacó una carpeta y se la entregó "Perdone que no estén completos, pero mi padre ha estado un poco ocupado y no ha tenido tiempo de firmas los que faltan. Espero que no sea mucha molestia si espera hasta mañana para darle los que faltan"

_Lo que me faltaba._ "No hay problema Nara-san. Solo tendré que informar que me quedaré un tiempo mas." le contestó Sasuke

"Estupendo y por favor, llámame Shikamaru. Nara-san es mi padre. Y por lo que veo, somos de la misma edad"

"De acuerdo Shikamaru." le dijo mientras revisaba la carpeta "Creo que olvidaste poner un sello aquí" le dijo enseñándole una hoja.

"Tsk... esa Mizuki olvido una hoja de nuevo" dijo. Sasuke supuso que la tal Mizuki era la chica de antes, lo cual significaba que era su secretaría. Shikamaru presionó un botón en su teléfono y llamó a la chica "Mizuki, ¿Podrías traer el sello aquí por favor? Creo que olvidaste ponerlo en una hoja" le dijo. A los pocos segundos la chica entró a la oficina

"Lo siento mucho Shikamaru. Creo que estaba pensando en otra cosa cuando hice el trabajo" le dijo un poco nerviosa

"Esta bien... pero ya no hables por teléfono con tu novio mientras estas en tu trabajo ¿De acuerdo?" la chica solo se sonrojo y rió nerviosamente.

"C-claro..." le dijo "Hablando de novios... ¿Por fin le vas a pedir a ya-sabes-quien que salga contigo?" le pregunto olvidando completamente a Sasuke que estaba sentado escuchando toda la conversación. El solo levantó una ceja un poco curioso de saber a quien se referían esos dos.

Shikamaru se sonrojo un poco y se volteo un poco su vista a otro lado "¿De que hablas?"

"No te hagas el loco.. tu sabes a quien me refiero." le dijo jugando un poco "Deberías hacerlo antes de que alguien mas lo haga"

"Hm mejor regresa a trabajar Mizuki..." le dijo. Ella solo río un poco "... lo pensaré" murmuro Shikamaru. Pero ambos, Mizuki y Sasuke, pudieron escucharlo. La chica volvió a su lugar de trabajo y dejo a los dos chicos solos de nuevo. "Perdona eso... Esa chica es muy problemática de vez en cuando"

"No te preocupes..." le dijo mientras tomaba la hoja que le faltaba "... Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana Shikamaru" le dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la silla

"Claro, aquí estaré. Hasta pronto" le dijo. Estrechó su mano y Sasuke salió de la oficina. Había caminado tan solo unos pasos cuando recordó que debía investigar en que escuela estaba Hinata. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y regresar cuando sintió que alguien choco con el y ambos cayeron al suelo. Se escucharon varías cosas caer también, al parecer eran libros.

"L-lo siento" escucho una voz suave hablar. Esa voz... Levantó su vista para ver a quien estaba frente a él y ahí la vio, recogiendo sus libros sin mirarlo al rostro.

Es ella...

* * *

Hinata estaba muy, pero muy retrasada. La clase llevaba 10 minutos de haber empezado y aun seguía corriendo por los pasillos. Estaba tan entrada en tener que llegar a su clase a tiempo que no se dio cuenta que había alguien en su caminó hasta que choco con ese alguien. Sus libros cayeron al suelo y se dispuso a recogerlos.

"L-lo siento" dijo sin voltear a ver a la persona que la había hecho caer. Sintió su mirada pero aun así no levantó sus ojos para verle

Sasuke no se lo creía. Ahí estaba ella, a la que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo, a la que deseaba tanto ver. Había crecido algo y su cabello era mas largo y se le veía en verdad hermoso. Sus facciones eran mas maduras, pero aun así seguía teniendo esa cara de ángel que siempre había tenido. Era tanta su sorpresa que no pudo decir nada. No se dio cuenta cuando ella se levantó y murmuró un "Perdón, tengo prisa" sin querer mirarlo se dispuso a seguir su caminó. Estaba a punto de ir tras ella cuando se levantó vio que se había topado con alguien mas.

Era Shikamaru.

"Oi Hinata ¿De nuevo tarde para clase?" le preguntó. Sasuke solo se quedó parado escuchando la conversación desde no muy lejos, así que no tuvo problemas en escucharlos y al parecer, no lo habían notado ahí.

"Si. Es ese despertador que no sirve de nuevo." Sasuke se sorprendió al no oírla tartamudear. Supuso que se había vuelto mas abierta y menos tímida.

"Si claro, seguramente haces algo por las noches y es por eso que no puedes despertar temprano para clases"

"Claro que no..." le dijo enojada y mirando el reloj abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y miedo. Es muy tarde "Lo siento Shikamaru, pero debo irme. El señor Hughes..."

"Oh si el señor Hughes..." le interrumpió el chico de cabello castaño "... llamó hace rato para decir que llegaría un poco tarde..." le dijo y le sonrió "Así que no te preocupes, el no ha llegado"

"¿D-de verdad?" le pregunto, el asintió y la chica dio un gran respiro de alivio "Que bien, pené que me regañaría por llegar tarde de nuevo..." le dijo y le sonrió al chico ahora mas despreocupada. "Gracias... Aun así, ya debo irme. No valla a ser y llegue por la otra entrada y no lo vea" le dijo mientras caminaba a si salón.

Shikamaru la miró irse y luego le gritó "Hey, no se te olvide lo del café hoy en la tarde"

"Claro que no, ahi te veo" le grito de regreso y levantó su mano para saludarle mientras daba la vuelta en la esquina. Shikamaru se volteo y vio a Sasuke en una clase de shock mirando en su dirección. Se acercó y agitó su mano frente a sus ojos

"Oye, ¿Estas bien?" le pregunto y Sasuke salió de su transe. Todo había pasado tan rápido y estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo hacer nada.

"S-si, estoy bien..." le dijo. Le pareció buena idea investigar un poco mas de Hinata con Shikamaru. "... Y, ¿Quien era esa chica?"

"¿Oh ella? Es una amiga mía. Llegó aquí hace casi cuatro años y desde entonces hemos sido amigos" le contesto Shikamaru un poco sonrojado. Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto y no le gustó nada, _¿Acaso... ?_ Que mejor no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

"¿Es ella la chica de la que hablaba Mizuki?" le pregunto. Implorando que la respuesta fuera un rotundo No. Aunque eso no lo iba a detener, si era cierto, entonces sería un grave problema. Shikamaru solo se sonrojo un poco mas y asintió tan ligeramente que casi no se podía ver. Casi.

Sasuke solo frunció el ceño. Esto no era bueno, ahora tenía que lidiar con competencia. Pero no se echaría para atrás, ya idearía la manera de sacarlo del juego.

"Así que es cierto... Y la invitaste a una cita en un café" le dijo al recordar lo último que le había dicho a Hinata. Tuvo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para no amenazarlo para que no se acercara a Hinata.

"No, esa es solo un viejo habito que tomamos todos los viernes. Algunos amigos y yo vamos a un café a pasar la tarde" le dijo. Mirando un poco al suelo para que no notara su sonrojo Shikamaru le dijo "No se por que pero a ella le encanta ir a ese café. De vez en cuando lleva su libro y lee mientras toma café" dijo. Sasuke sabía por que era que a ella le gustaba su lugar. Era como el café de su ciudad natal al cual iban a pasar un buen rato juntos. Sonrió al recordar esto. Al parecer no había cambiado mucho.

"Mmm suena genial. ¿Y, donde esta? He estado buscando uno desde que llegué". Mintió, pero quería saber donde estaba. Tal vez, podría ir ahí mas tarde

"Como a 3 calles de aquí" le dijo Shikamaru sospechando un poco de él. Pero dejo eso a un lado considerando que era el hijo de un socio muy importante para su padre. "Entonces, nos vemos mañana para los papeles ¿Cierto...?"

"Si claro. Hasta luego" le dijo Sasuke volteadores y caminando a la entrada para conseguir un taxi y planear si siguiente movimiento. _En verdad que será una tarde muy interesante..._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola gente... por fin les traje continuación. Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen la tardanza. Andaba falta de inspiración y cada vez que me ponía a escribirla... algo surgía y debía hacerlo.**

**Gracias por los hermosos reviews que dejaron. Se los agradezco de verdad. Jamas me sentí tan querida (cry)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y pues dejan sus review porfa... **

**Espero que hayan pasado un muy feliz año nuevo y que santa les haya traído todo lo que querían. Nos vemos en la conti y mil gracias por leer.**

**Ja ne**

**PAZ!**


	6. Café

**¿Que tal mina-san? Como estan?.... Espero que muy bien ^.^**

**Pues aquí les traigo la conti. En el capítulo pasado olvide aclarar algunas cosas... asi que trate de ponerlas aquí. Espero y les guste. Mil gracias a mamm145, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, hinatauchiha20, Rach Black, TiFaa-chan, Amy-chan y a Adriferan19 por sus lindos reviews. Los quiero chicos.**

**Bueno... sin mas preámbulo... les presentó:**

* * *

**Café**

* * *

**Hace 3 años y 10 meses**

De todos los días de la semana, este era el que más odiaba. Lunes. ¿Por que?. Fácil, porque aun faltaban 5 días para que llegara el fin de semana y pudiera descansar un poco. Olvidarse de sus deberes y enfocares simplemente a sentirse bien. Oh si, los lunes nunca traían nada bueno, y aún mas este lunes. Este era el lunes después de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Ayer, se enteró que su mejor amiga y tal vez la única persona con la que podía descubrir si podía amar, se había ido al otro lado del mundo. Y no solo eso, para colmo de colmos, se iba por cuatro años. Cuatro años.

Se había tardado mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que tenía en frente de sus narices. ¿Pero... como esperaban que se diera cuenta si la chica tampoco decía nada?. Pero de nuevo, es Hinata de quien estamos hablando. Lo mas seguro es que al verlo con su novia 'feliz' se hizo a un lado y se guardo todos sus sentimientos para no molestarlo. _Tonta y mil veces tonta... Aun así... ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?_. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez él hubiera descubierto de que podía sentir algo mas. Tal vez, ahora ella estaría aquí con él, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía, regañándole por ser tan gruñón, animándole para ser mejor cada día, divirtiéndole porque solo ella lo lograba hacer. Tal vez.

Con todos estos pensamientos en su cabeza salió de su casa y caminó hasta la escuela. Era temprano y podía darse el lujo de dejar de lado el transporte y solo caminar. No había podido dormir muy bien esos días, las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran prueba de ello. Estaba sumamente cansado. Su cuerpo le decía que debía dormir. Pero su mente se negaba a dejar de pensar en todo lo que se relacionaba a la chica de ojos color perla. Le estaba matando, pero en cierta forma sentía que era su culpa.

Lo sentía así primeramente porque no se dio cuenta en que Hinata lo veía ahora. Era su mejor amigo por Kami-sama, se supone que él mejor que nadie la conoce, se supone que debió notar alguna diferencia en ella. Pero fallo en eso.

Se sentía aun mas culpable por el hecho de que ya no sentía nada por su novia. A decir verdad, desde hace tiempo que ya no lo sentía, pero se negaba a reconocerlo. No era como si ella fuera una mala persona o como si no fuera bonita. De hecho, era hermosa, pero simplemente ya no era lo que Sasuke buscaba. Quería a alguien único, diferente, especial, alguien que viera a través de sus ojos, alguien que sin tener que decir nada supiera lo que pensaba. Necesitaba a Hinata, ahora mas que nunca.

Entró a su escuela por la puerta principal y mucha gente le saludaba. No hizo mucho caso de eso y solo respondía con un 'Hm' y asentía. Todo era tan gris y monótono. Faltaba su luz.

Llegó a su casillero y tomó todo lo necesario para su clase. Volteó a su izquierda y a unos pocos metros de ahí vio el número 2103 'El casillero de Hinata'. Bueno, el ex-casillero. La imaginó llegando para abrirlo y como algunas veces no se atoraba, intentaba darle unos jalones para poder abrirlo, pero nunca podía. Luego volteaba a ver a Sasuke _'Ne Sasuke... ¿Puedes ayudarme? Otra vez se atoró y si no lo abro el profesor me regañara... de nuevo'_ le decía con una sonrisa y sus ojitos de cachorrito, Dios sabe que nunca nadie a podido decirle que no cada vez que ponía esa cara. Y él siempre tenía que ir a abrirlo por ella.

Solo se quedó ahí, con una mano en la puerta de su casillero volteando hacía donde solía encontrar a Hinata todos los días. Cuando su mente viajó a aquel recuerdo y se imaginó a su amiga hablándole, por poco y caminaba hacía allá para abrir el casillero. Oh Dios, como le extrañaba. Miró hacía el suelo y se regañó a si mismo por estar pensando en eso. Debía pensar positivamente, no era muy el estilo de Sasuke Uchiha, pero debía hacerlo si quería volver a verla.

Cerró su casillero e iba a empezar su caminó hacía su clase cuando escucho que le llamaban. Se dio la vuelta y una chica de cabello rosa caminaba hacía donde estaba él. Sintió una molestia en su estómago por lo que iba a hacer. Sabía que Sakura había estado tras él desde que eran pequeños y no quería herirla, había sido una gran amiga para él estos últimos meses y lo último que quería hacer era perder a otro amigo. Pero ya no podía seguir fingiendo. No podía andar por ahí, tomado de la mano de ella y fingir que la amaba. No era justo, para ninguno de los dos.

"Hey Sasuke-kun ¿Como estas?"

"Bien... ¿y tu?" mintió

"Bien también... um... oye... ¿Crés que podríamos hablar mas tarde... a solas?" Sasuke se sorprendió. Ella quería hablar con él. Era muy raro, pero debía aprovechar para decirle todo a Sakura de una vez

"Claro... te veo a la hora del almuerzo" le dijo y ambos se fueron a sus clases.

* * *

La mañana pasó rápido, y sin darse cuenta la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Sasuke iba caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín que había en la parte de atrás de la escuela. Sakura ya debía de estarlo esperando. Esperaba que cuando le dijese que ya no quería estar con ella no llorara. Odiaría verla llorar, después de todo, la apreciaba mucho. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Llegó hasta un árbol y Sakura estaba bajo él. Decidió que lo mejor era decirle todo primero y ver su reacción después.

"Escucha Sakura... primero quería decirte que..."

"No espera Sasuke. Deja que hable yo primero..." Sasuke no sabía que decir y lo mejor era no argumentar con ella así que solo asintió y la dejo continuar "... se que las cosas entre nosotros no han sido las mismas desde hace ya algún tiempo..." dijo viendo hacia el suelo y entrelazando sus dedos para mantenerse calmada, se veía muy nerviosa "... y en parte es mi culpa por no dedicarle el tiempo necesario a esta relación..." ¿Su culpa... por no darle el tiempo necesario? Pero... si él era el que debía pedir disculpas por estar en cierta forma engañándola "... creo que esto no esta funcionando y se que tu piensas lo mismo. Se que estas devastado porque Hinata y Naruto se fueron a Londres"

"¿Como lo sabes?"

"Naruto me lo contó el día anterior a tu fiesta..."

"Oh..." genial ¿Acaso era él el único que no lo sabía?

"Creo que lo mejor es acabar con esto y seguir siendo amigos... Entendería si no quisieras volverme a hablar de nuevo... es solo que... me di cuenta de que en realidad la obsesión no es amor" Sasuke solo sonrió. Jamas se hubiera imaginado que Sakura sería la que terminara con esto, pero en parte estaba feliz. Así, no estaría mal por terminar con él.

"Hm, me parece buena idea" le dijo. Sakura levantó su rostro de inmediato y lo miró con asombro. Pensó que le diría que jamas quería volverla a ver, pero hasta a estado de acuerdo en ser su amiga. Ella le sonrió también y lo abrazó. Ahora, debía ir a buscar a otra persona para arreglar otro asunto.

"Gracias Sasuke-kun... nos vemos luego" le dijo y volvió a la escuela corriendo.

Sasuke se quedó ahí por unos minutos mas. Estaba feliz de que todo haya resultado bien. Regresó a la escuela y cuando dio entró vio a Sakura abrazando a Lee para luego darle un beso. Al parecer todos esos proyectos que les habían encargado juntos habían tenido mas resultados que solo los que los maestros esperaban. Sasuke solo sonrió y les deseó lo mejor, esperando que algún día él también encontrara su felicidad.

* * *

**Ahora (Londres)**

Sasuke estaba en su cuarto de hotel. Acababa de terminar de hablar con su padre para informarle que se quedaría mas tiempo del acordado. Estaba acostado en la cama mirando al techo y pensando en lo que había pasado ese día por la mañana. Después de tantos años, la había encontrado. Hinata.

Bueno, no lo había reconocido, pero por lo menos él si lo hizo y ahora ya sabía donde estaba. Y sabía donde iba a estar en unos momentos mas.

Había planeado ir a ese café para encontrarla. Pero, ¿Y luego que? Iba a pararse frente a ella y decirle 'Hola. ¿Me recuerdas? Solía ser tu mejor amigo y hace cuatro años me dijiste que me amabas pero adivina que... te fuiste y he estado buscando la forma de encontrarte todo este tiempo... y tu ¿Como estas?. No podía llegar solo así de la nada, como una sombra y aparecérsele de pronto. Solo terminaría asustándola y haciendo que se alejara, eso era algo que no podía soportar.

_¿Entonces como? ¿Que puedo hacer para que me notes?_

Estaba frustrándose. No se le ocurría nada bueno, ni siquiera un plan que fuera un poquito coherente. Nada. Miró el reloj y decidió idear su plan en el caminó. Pronto llegaría Hinata al café y lo mejor será verla llegar y no que ella lo vea llegar a él. Tomo su suéter y salió de su habitación. Bajó a la recepción y pidió un taxi.

En unos minutos llegó al café, al parecer era algo famoso, ya que el chofer no tubo problemas en encontrarlo y hasta le dijo que había karaoke ese día. Hm, como si le importara. Además, él con cantaba. Pagó su viaje y entró en el lugar. Se veía muy acogedor, no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño. En el fondo, había un pequeño escenario donde Sasuke suponía que era donde se cantaba el Karaoke. Miró por las mesas y no había rastro de Hinata o el chico Nara. Se preguntaba si Naruto estaría ahí también. Aunque lo odiara admitir, también lo extrañó todos estos años.

Una camarera le guío hasta una mesa que estaba lo más lejos del escenario posible. Ordenó un café y se dispuso a esperar. En eso comenzó el karaoke y varías personas se pusieron de pie porque querían cantar. Algunas de ellas no lo hacían bien, pero aun así lo intentaban. Ah, incluso yo canto mejor que eso.

* * *

Hinata estaba corriendo de nuevo por los pasillos de los dormitorios. No sabía porque pero siempre se le hacía tarde. Por mas que lo intentaba, era como una maldición. Su grupo de amigos y ella iban a ir al café hoy. Era una tradición que habían adoptado desde hace ya algunos años.

En ese entonces, ella y Naruto habían terminado sus deberes temprano y acordaron y a caminar cerca de la escuela para familiarizare con la ciudad. Estuvieron caminando por unos minutos hasta que Hinata vio en la otra cera un café que le resultaba un tanto familiar. Se parecía al café que había en su casa, donde Sasuke, Naruto y ella solían pasar las tardes leyendo y bebiendo café. Bueno, mas Sasuke y ella, porque Naruto siempre tenía que terminar entablando una conversación de lo que sea. Ese chico no podía mantenerse callado por mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, todos sus amigos estaban ya ahí. Yume con su novio James abrazándola, platicando con Ayame. Shikamaru y Naruto hablando, mas bien Naruto hablando y Shikamaru escuchando y murmurando una que otra vez 'que problemático'. También estaba Temari, una amiga de Shikamaru desde la escuela. Claramente ella estaba enamorada del chico, pero Hinata no podía entender por que no estaban juntos. Una vez se lo preguntó a Temari y ella solo le contestó que no valía la pena decírselo a Shikamaru, que ella sabía que había otra chica en su corazón. Hinata se sintió muy mal por su amiga, conocía muy bien ese sentimiento y quiso ayudarla preguntándole a Shikamaru, pero el siempre evadía el tema y decidió que lo mejor era no presionar el asunto.

"Perdón por llegar tarde chicos. Se me hizo tarde"

"Como siempre" dijo Yume. Ella odiaba llegar tarde a donde fuera y Hinata simplemente no podía evitarlo.

"Ya déjala en paz Yume. No fue su intención verdad Hina-chan" le dijo Naruto. Nunca se le quitó el habito de ponerle a su nombre el -chan. Pero a ella no le molestaba, de hecho, le recordaba a los viejos tiempos.

"Claro que no Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata

"No hay problema Hinata, de todas maneras yo también acabo de llegar" le dijo Ayame, intentando consolarla un poco.

"Bien. ¿Que tal si nos vamos ya?" pregunto Shikamaru y todos se pusieron en marcha. Naruto y Ayame al frente hablando y haciendo una que otra vez que la chica se sonrojara. Seguidos de Yume y James caminando tomados de la mano y hablando de vez en cuando con Shikamaru. Al final de la linea. Solo quedaban Temari y Hinata. Hinata notó como la mirada de su compañera estaba en la espalda de su amado y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

"¿Como han estado las cosas... ya le dijiste lo que sientes?"

"Hm... um... no, aun no. Pero no puedo decírselo Hinata. Él quiere a alguien mas, lo único que pasara es que me va a rechazar... y no podría soportar eso" le dijo mirando al suelo tristemente

"Se que es duro, pero no deberías dejar que el tiempo se escape... Créeme, después podrías arrepentirte de no haberlo hecho" le dijo con una sonrisa. Temari sabía que tenía razón, pero el miedo al rechazo no la dejaba actuar, no quería que le rompieran el corazón.

Había pensado muchas veces en solo olvidarlo y segur con su vida, pero no pudo, por mas que lo intento no dejo de pensar en él. Temari sabía que a Shikamaru le gustaba Hinata y ella no sabía nada. Tenía ganas de decírselo a Hinata, para que ella lo rechazara y Temari pudiera ir a limpiar las lagrimas de Shikamaru, pero eso sería muy bajo y no quería ver a sus amigos terminar así de mal por sus fines egoístas.

"Tienes razón Hinata... voy a pensarlo" le dijo. Pronto llegaron a su destino y entraron. Tomaron la mesa de siempre y se dispusieron a pasar un rato juntos. Libre de preocupación.

* * *

Sasuke estaba a la mitad de su café cuando vio que un rubio entró al café. Tenía los ojos azules y se veía muy familiar. A los pocos segundos lo reconoció como Naruto. Llegó con una chica de cabello café que no conocía y ambos estaban riendo. Seguidos después de otras tres personas, dos chicos y una chica. Ella con cabello azul y uno de los chicos con cabello negro corto, abrazando a la chica. El otro era Shikamaru y se veía fastidiado como siempre. Al final entro otra rubia que se veía un poco mayor y tras ella entro la persona que había estado esperando.

Su corazón se apretó en su pecho en el momento en que la vio, su respiración se corto y no podía quitar su vista de ella. No podía creer lo bella que se veía, con su cabello azulado largo y sus ojos que resaltaban con un brillo único.

Los vio sentarse todos juntos en una mesa. La chica de cabello azul y el que parecía ser su novio se sentaron juntos, en seguida de ella la chica que venía con Naruto. Naruto en la cabeza de la mesa y Hinata en seguida de él. Seguida de Shikamaru y por último la chica rubia.

No sabía que debía hacer ahora. Lo mejor era esperar a que Hinata estuviera sola. Pero ¿Cuando lo iba a estar? Estaba rodeada de un montón de gente y para esperar a que todos se fueran, pasaría mucho tiempo. Ademas, sabiendo que el chico Nara estaba interesado en ella, sabía que no la iba a dejar sola así como así.

Volteo a verlos y vio que Hinata estaba un poco tensa. Al parecer los otros trataban de animarla para que hiciera algo, ¿Que se traman?.

* * *

Hinata estaba disfrutando de su café cuando Shikamaru empezó a hacer unos comentarios acerca del karaoke. A ella le gustaba cantar, pero no se consideraba que fuera buena, ni lo hacía en público. Los únicos que sabían de esto eran Naruto y Sasuke y eso fue porque una vez la encontraron en su cocina y ella pensaba que estaba sola. Lo siguiente que dijo Shikamaru la hizo estremecerse.

"Oye Hinata... alguien por ahí me dijo que tu cantabas ¿Es cierto?" pregunto con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Esto no era señal de nada bueno.

"Y-yo, n-no, claro que no.... haha, ¿Quien te dijo eso?" le dijo nerviosa.

"Vamos Hinata... no seas tímida. Ademas, cantas muy bien" le dijo Naruto. Ella solo se sonrojo y se dedicó a mirar sus manos que por lo visto eran muy interesantes ahora.

"¿Enserio?... entonces fue bueno que te apartara un lugar en el karaoke de esta noche ¿No lo crees?" dijo Shikamaru. Hinata al instante levantó su vista a este y lo miró con terror en los ojos. ¿Cantar... y en frente de todas estas personas? ¿Que tal si se equivocaba o si no lo hacía bien? No. No había manera de que lo hiciera.

"No creo que sea buena idea" dijo mirando a sus manos de nuevo.

"Vamos Hinata... yo también quiero saber como cantas" le rogó Temari

"No, ademas... no lo hago tan bien" le dijo Hinata

"Vamos Hinata... anímate... no puede ser tan malo" dijo Ayame

"Si... ademas, si se empiezan a poner rudos... iremos en tu rescate" le dijo Yume. Todos seguían diciéndole cosas para que lo hiciera. Pero estaba tan asustada de que desafinara. Al final, se dio por vencida y aceptó. Se levantó y Shikamaru y Temari la acompañaron hasta el escenario.

"Ahora es el turno de una chica nueva... denle un aplauso a Hinata" anunció un hombre en el escenario. La audiencia aplaudió y ella se puso aun mas nerviosa. Luego recordó algo muy importante. Se volteo hacia sus amigos y les pregunto

"¿Y que voy a cantar?"

"No te preocupes, yo te escogeré una buena canción. Una que conozcas para que no sea tan difícil. ¿Vale?" de dijo Temari y Hinata subió al escenario.

Desde el momento en que la anunciaron. Sasuke puso toda su atención al frente para escucharla cantar. Sabía que cantaba muy bien pero que siempre le había dado vergüenza hacerlo en público. Solo esperaba que no se asustara lo suficiente como para bajar a media canción y salir corriendo. La vio subir al escenario y tomar aire para armarse de valor. Lego acerco el micrófono y cerró los ojos. Y la canción comenzó.

_Aquella rosa muerta en la calle esperan_

_mensaje tras mensaje prepárandose a volar_

_porque habías sido tu mi compañera_

_por que ya no eres nada_

_y ahora todo esta de mas_

_si no te supe amar no fue por ti_

_no creo en el amor y no es por mi_

_si no te supe ver y te perdí_

_si cada día que me das te hace sufrir, no no_

No podía evitar pensar en lo bien que le quedaba esa canción. Era una de sus favoritas y se sabía de memoria la letra, así que no tenía que leerla. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados para no mirar al público y ponerse mas nerviosa. Mientras cantaba pensaba en el chico que había dejado en su hogar. Como quería verle, abrazarle y pedirle que jamás la dejara sola. Decirle que no podía vivir sin el, que se moriría si no estaba a su lado.

_Volver a verte otra vez_

_con los ojitos empapados el ayer_

_con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve_

_con la promesa de aquel último café_

_con un montón de sueños rotos_

_volver a verte otra vez_

_volver a verte otra vez_

_con un montón de sueños rotos_

_Dejé el orgullo atrás por un instante_

_me prepare a estar sola una vez más_

_si no te supe amar no fue por ti_

_no creo en el amor y no es por mi_

_si no alcance a entender y te perdí_

_si cada día que me das te hace sufrir, no no_

_Volver a verte otra vez_

_con los ojitos empapados el ayer_

_con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve_

_con la promesa de aquel último café_

_con un montón de sueños rotos_

_volver a verte otra vez_

_volver a verte otra vez_

_con un montón de sueños rotos_

El publico la escuchaba cantar con asombro. Hinata cantaba con tanto entusiasmo. Parecía que ella misma había escrito esa canción. Aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba mirando justo a la persona que quería ver. Sus amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Como es que no sabían que estaban viviendo con tan buen cantante y no se dieron cuenta?

_Volver a verte otra vez_

_con los ojitos empapados el ayer_

_con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve_

_con la promesa de aquel último café_

_con un montón de sueños rotos_

_volver a verte otra vez_

_volver a verte otra vez_

_con un montón de sueños rotos_

Cuando la canción termino, Hinata no quería abrir los ojos por miedo a que a nadie le gustara la canción. Solo escucho silencio y luego de casi un minuto, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y a ovacionarla. Ella sonrió y creyó que era un buen momento para abrir sus ojos. Pero en el momento en que lo hizo vio algo que la dejó si aliento. A Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke se había quedado hipnotizado con su canción. Y cuando ella abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta de lo estaba viendo directamente a él. No pudo apartar su vista de ella. Por lo visto se había asustado ya que volvió a cerrarlos. Sasuke se cambió de mesa a una del otro lado del café. Nadie se dio cuenta. Y cuando Hinata volvió a abrir sus ojos no lo vio sentado donde pensaba que estaba. _Me estoy volviendo loca_. Se dijo y luego se sintió un poco mareada. Bajó del escenario y se encontró con Shikamaru y Temari que tenía una cara de impresión.

"Hinata... eso fue impresionante... no pensé que cantaras tan bien" le felicitó Temari con una sonrisa y dándole un pequeño abrazo. Hinata sentía que le faltaba el aire y que en cualquier momento se iba a desmallar.

"Entonces Naruto no mentía" le dijo Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa que apenas y se alcanzaba a distinguir. Hinata seguía en su transe, queriendo desesperadamente salir de ese lugar. Al ver esto Shikamaru se preocupo y puso una cara mas seria "Oye... ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?"

"N-no...y-yo solo..." apenas y escucho lo que decían los demás "... solo n-necesito salir a t-tomar un poco de a-aire. Disculpen" dijo y se dirigió lo mas rápido posible a la puerta. Shikamaru intento detenerla pero Temari le dijo que no fuera, que pronto volvería, lo mas probable es que le haya dado pánico escénico. Shikamaru no se quedó muy conforme con esto pero decidió dejarlo así y darle un poco de tiempo a Hinata a solas. Y los dos regresaron a su mesa.

Sasuke vio como Hinata salió del café y aprovecho su oportunidad. Era ahora o nunca. Se levantó y salió del café también, no antes sin pagar su cuenta.

* * *

Hinata se sentó en una banca del parque que estaba cruzando la calle. _¿Por que lo vi ahí? No es posible que haya sido él. Lo mas probable es que hayan sido alucinaciones mías y como estaba pensando en él por la canción lo imaginé._ Pensó mientras cubría sus rostro con sus manos. _Necesito superar esto, no me esta haciendo ningún bien._ Y se levantó para regresar al café. Caminó unos pasos y se topo con alguien, casi se caía pero esta persona la tomo de los brazos y la acerco para que no se cayera.

"Perdone" se disculpo.

"¿Hinata?" escucho a una voz masculina. Una que conocía muy bien. _Sasuke_. Subió su mirada y ahí estaba él. _Oh Dios, ahora lo estoy viendo frente a mi, creo que necesito ir al psiquiatra_. Se veía mas grande, había crecido un poco. Y su cara era mas madura. Pero sus ojos eran los mismos. _Sus ojos_. Esos ojos tan profundos que te atrapan si te atrevés a mirarlos. En los que tantas veces se había perdido.

"Sasuke... ¿Eres tu?" le pregunto aun insegura de que fuera el. Subiendo su mano a su mejilla para asegurarse de que fuera real y no una ilusión. Cuando la toco y no se desvaneció en el aire su respiración se cortó. Era real.

"Si" le dijo Sasuke, tomando la mano de Hinata que estaba en su mejilla con la de él, manteniéndola ahí. Todo esto era demasiado para ella. Bueno, la buena noticia es que no estas loca. Pensó antes de hacer lo que Hinata siempre hace cuando esta nerviosa.

Se desmayó.

Sasuke la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo y la cargó en sus brazos. Bien hecho Sasuke. ¿Ahora que vas a hacer?. Se pregunto, y luego escucho a alguien atrás de él. Lo reconoció al instante.

"Hinata... ¿Donde estas?" era Naruto. Sasuke se volteo y Naruto en seguida pudo reconocer a su amiga... pero ella estaba en los brazos de un extraño. Naruto se alarmó al instante y corrió hacía ellos.

"Oye tu... ¿Que rayos haces con...?" No pudo terminar con su pregunta ya que al verlo al rostro, pudo ver algo que hace mucho tiempo no veía, o mas bien, a alguien. Su mejor amigo "¿Sasuke... eres tu?" preguntó, apuntándole con el dedo indice aun no creyéndolo muy bien. No era posible, se supone que debería estar en Konoha... y aun si fuer él... ¿Que hacía ahí... justo en ese lugar?.

"Hm... dobe, ¿Cuanto tiempo no?" le dijo con una sonrisa

Los pensamientos de Naruto fueron interrumpidos por Sasuke y le preguntó. "¿Q-que le paso a Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke volteó a ver a la chica que tenía en sus brazos. Lucía tan frágil e indefensa, le daban deseos de protegerla mas que a nada en el mundo "Se desmayó cuando me vio... y no podía dejarla que se cayera al suelo"

"Entonces... si eras tu en el café" dijo Naruto mas para él que para Sasuke. Lo cierto es que cuando Sasuke se había cambiado de lugar para que Hinata no lo viera, quedó mas cerca de la mesa de la chica y en ese momento Naruto lo vio, pero deshecho la idea de que fuera él, ya que sonaba imposible.

"¿Me viste?"

"Si... pero no creí que fueras tu... oh Dios... han pasado tantos años..." dijo un poco alegre "Pero... ¿Que rayos haces aquí?"

"No hay tiempo para esto... debemos llevar a Hinata a algún lugar para que descanse"

"Oh si...mmm.... no creo que nos dejen entrar en los dormitorios de las chicas de la escuela" dijo Naruto intentando pensar en otra cosa. "Bueno... podríamos pedirle a una de sus amigas que nos ayude a entrar o que ellas la lleven" sugirió, pero a Sasuke no le parecía buena idea. No quería dejarla ir ni un minuto, peró debían actuar rápido y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

"No... mejor llevémosla al hotel donde me quedó hasta que despierte. No quiero que me interroguen todos sus compañeros. Primero, debo aclarar las cosas con ella"

"Oh... creo que es lo mejor. Pero yo voy contigo. Aun me quedan algunas dudas y necesito que las contestes"

"Lo que digas Dobe" dijo Sasuke y se dirigieron a buscar un taxi. Mientras tanto, Naruto llamó por teléfono a sus compañeros para avisarles.

"_Hola Ayame... Solo quería avisarles que Hinata no se siente muy bien y vamos a ir al médico"_

"_¿Que? Médico ¿Pero... que le pasó a Hinata?" se escuchó la voz de la chica desde el otro lado de la línea._

"_No es nada grave... solo esta mareada. No se preocupen por nosotros"_

_"¿No quieren que los acompañemos....? Shikamaru dice que..."_

"_No... todo esta bien. Regresaremos en cuanto podamos. Dile a los chicos que estaremos bien, que no se preocupen._

"_D-de acuerdo Naruto" dijo la chica y Naruto presionó el botón para terminar la llamada._

"Bien... ya todo esta arreglado" le dijo a Sasuke y los tres subieron al taxi.

_Bueno, por lo menos vas a poder hablar con ella ahora_. Pensó Sasuke mientras la miraba de nuevo. Al parecer, se volvió su nuevo pasatiempo favorito.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ne?... que les pareció???.**

**Oh si... La canción es "Sueños Rotos" de "La 5ta Estación". La escuche la otra vez que estaba acomodando mis carpetas de música y me pareció buena para ponerla aquí. n_n. Lo se... pongo mucha música, pero me encanta... no puedo evitarlo. XD**

**Esperó que les haya gustado... ejejeje ya los volví a juntar... pero aun les faltan unos problemas por enfrentar. Bien.. es todo por hoy... Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y pronto salen las actualizaciones de los otros fics tambien ^.^**

**Dejen sus reviews porfa y ya saben... Cualquier error me dicen... y sugerencias bienvenidas. Se cuidan**

**Ja ne**

**PAZ!**


	7. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Hey mina-san... cuanto tiempo no? hehehe ^^ siento mucho no haber actualizado esto antes pero la verdad no encontraba tiempo... y pues ahora que por fin llegó semana santa, hay 2 SEMANAS LIBRES DE ESCUELA.... yeah!!!! bueno, aun tengo unas tareas por hacer pero aun así, será un gran descanso para todos.... Ya lo necesitábamos....**

**Bueno, espero no haber perdido a ninguno de los lectores... Trataré de subirles unos capitulso mas antes de entrar de vacaciones ... oK?**

**Bueno, dejemos de lado eso... ahora les presento:**

* * *

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

* * *

Era de noche y las estrellas brillaban como nunca en el oscuro cielo. Parecían diamantes, cada uno único y especial. Para Sasuke, solo había algo que brillaba mas que las estrellas, y esos eran los ojos de Hinata. Por años había estado preguntándose como estaba, y por fin hoy la había encontrado.

La chica estaba recostada en una cama de hotel. Se había desmayado al verlo por primera vez en años, y ahora, Sasuke y su gran amigo de años Naruto, estaban en la pequeña (pero lujosa) sala del cuarto de hotel, había pasado como media hora y lo mas seguro es que Hinata no tardara en despertar. Se habían puesto al corriente de algunas cosas, lo mas relevante. Naruto le contó que era capitán de su equipo de fútbol en su escuela y que por primera vez en su vida, sus notas eran buenas. Le contó sobre Ayame y sobre Yume, las amigas de Hinata y por desgracia se confirmo su teoría del gusto de Shikamaru por Hinata. No que lo fuera a detener, pero podría ser un problema en el futuro.

"Wow teme. Aun no creo que estés aquí." dijo Naruto.

"Creelo... y estaré aquí hasta pasado mañana"

"He, eso es genial. Podemos salir mañana. Te enseñaré toda la ciudad, es grandiosa" le ánimo el rubio. Se quedaron un rato en silencio. "Oye Sasuke... ¿Y como están las cosas por allá? Quiero decir ¿Sakura y todos los demás, como están?"

"Pues... Sakura se casará dentro de unos meses... después de que se fueron, ella y Lee comenzaron a salir. Ino y Chouji también están juntos y no dudo que en poco tiempo se comprometan"

"Wow, así que Sakura-chan te dejó... Hahaha ¿Quien pensaría que Sasuke Uchiha sería desechado?"

"¬¬#... Calla dobe, fue un acuerdo mutuo"

"Si claro, lo que tu digas" contestó sarcásticamente Naruto. "¿Y tu? No has hablado nada de ti... No te ofendas, pero pensé que el día que tomamos ese avión Hina-chan y yo, irías por ella para detenerla"

Sasuke suspiró recordando ese desastroso día. Lo sentía tan cercano como si hubiera sido solo ayer. Le parecía extraño que ya hayan pasado tantos años. Mirando hacia atrás en el tiempo, no supo como fue que sobrevivió tanto tiempo sin ver a sus mejores amigos. Había días en que llegaba a pensar que en realidad no volvería a verlos jamás, esos días eran los mas duros en continuar. Pero cada vez que se encontraba en esos pensamientos, todos los recuerdos que había compartido con Hinata y Naruto regresaban a él, era entonces que se convencía a si mismo que no habría poder en el mundo que lo apartara de encontrase con ellos de nuevo. En especial con ella.... Hina.

Los ojos onix de Sasuke miraron a Naruto que estaba sentado frente a él. Nunca se sintió comodo hablando de sus sentimientos, por alguna razón, Hinata rea la única que despertaba ese sentimiento en él, el sentimiento de poder decir todo lo que sentía y sin ser juzgado, sin reclamos, sin preguntas, ella solo lo escuchaba, y eso era lo que era lo único que necesitaba. Aun así, Naruto era su amigo y en verdad que necesitaba sacar lo que tanto tiempo guardó. Nadie nunca supo lo que pasó ese día después de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Se dio la libertad de aligerar la carga que llevaba sobre si. Tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a contar.

"El día de mi fiesta, Hinata me dejó una carta diciendo que se iría a Londres..."

"¿Una carta?... Oh si, creo que lo mencionó. La pobre se sintió como una cobarde por no habértelo dicho cara a cara" dijo Naruto mirando al suelo recordando la cara de culpabilidad de la chica cada vez que lo recordaba "Decía que jamás la perdonarías por eso.... que..."

"Que ridículo" le interrumpió el moreno.

"¿Huh?"

"Jamás..." murmuró Sasuke, el ojiazul apenas y le escuchó, no entendía que quería decir "Jamás podría pensar eso de ella.. yo.."

"Esta bien Sasuke... lo se. Se que de entre todas las personas, ella es de las pocas que piensa en los demás antes que en ella. Que lo que menos fue... es ser una cobarde... No tienes que decírmelo a mi, es mejor que se lo hagas a entender a ella. Mira que yo ya lo hice y no tuve un buen resultado" comento Naruto.

"Era de esperarse de ella..." Sasuke hizo una pausa y continuó "No pude leerla hasta la mañana siguiente y cuando terminé de hacerlo fui lo mas rápido posible al aeropuerto..." Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró "... y cuando llegué, el avión ya había despegado.... Traté de inventar escusas para tomar el primer avión que saliera, pero mi padre hizo hasta lo imposible para mantenerme ocupado y seguir con mis estudios. Después Sakura me dijo que debíamos terminar y a partir de ese día ella y Lee comenzaron a salir. Los años que siguieron los pase estudiando y trabajando en la empresa de mi padre. Hace unos días me dijo que debía venir por unos papeles con un tal Shikamaru Nara y aquí estoy"

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto con el relato de su amigo. En verdad que no fue fácil para él tampoco. "Wow... No puedo creerlo, parece de telenovela hehehe... Pero lo que importa es que estas aquí y al fin podrás aclarar las cosas con Hina-chan" le dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

"Si, he esperado esto por años y he luchado tanto por encontrarla... pero... ¿Que tal si..." dijo Sasuke preocupado de que Hinata fuera la que no quisiera hablar con él. ¿Que tal si pensaba que había sido un cobarde por no haberle buscado antes? ¿Y si ella ya le olvido? ¿Lo soportaría? ¿Sería él capaz de olvidarla?. Tantas preguntas... y solo una manera de contestarlas. Mala suerte que esa fuera la manera mas dificil de hacerlo. Jamás en su vida había estado tan, 'ansioso' como él le llamaba, de enfrentar a alguien. Y no creía que pudiera sentirse así por alguien mas. Ella era única, especial, una flor que solo se encuentra cada mil años, un ángel, uno que no dejara escapar de nuevo. Y solo por ella, superaría todos los fantasmas y temores que le asechan.

"Tonterías..." dijo Naruto alzando un poco la voz "... Sasuke, se que después de tanto tiempo tengas miedo de..."

"No tengo miedo Naruto..." dijo Sasuke tratando de convencerse mas a si mismo que a Naruto "¿Como podría tener miedo de... de... Agr, ni siquiera se como llamarle"

"Mírate Sasuke... estas aterrado. No intentes esconderlo, porque no puedes..." dijo Naruto con voz firme, Sasuke jamás había escuchado al rubio hablar de tal manera antes, tan seguro y firme. Naruto le miraba a los ojos con determinación en ellos. No dejaría que sus amigos pasarán por lo mismo de nuevo. "... Escucha, esta bien tener miedo, en serio..." Naruto puso sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke "... Pero ha llegado el momento de enfentarlos. La valentía no solo se trata de no temerle a nada... si no de encontrar algo que sea mas importante y luchar por ello... y tu mi amigo... ya lo encontraste"

Sasuke se quedó perplejo. Desde cuando Naruto hablaba así? ¿Tanto había cambiado?, sonrió al ver el gran cambio de su amigo, lo único que lamentaba, era que ya no podría llamarle dobe, Hm tendrá que buscar otro sobrenombre. Pero lo mas impresionante, es que aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, pensando y analizando todo lo sucedido ¿Como pudo ser tan tonto? Miedo, claro que tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado. Pero las palabras de Naruto no le dejaron retroceder a la única oportunidad que podría tener en su vida. Esta vez no, ahora tomaría todas las oportunidades.

El chico de ojos negros alzó una pequeña sonrisa, la mas pequeña que puede haber, pero al fin y al cavo, era una sonrisa "Tienes razón Naruto... Gracias" le dijo sinceramente Sasuke a Naruto, este, se sorprendió al ver el rostro de su amigo, se veía aliviado y sincero por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Naruto sonrió y recordó que es así como solía ser el chico años atrás, ya era hora de que volviera su amigo.

"De nada... Para eso esta los amigos ¿No?" Pero el momento de tranquilidad se vio interrumpido una vez que se escucho una puerta abrirse. Ambos chicos voltearon hacia la dirección del ruido.

"¿Que significa esto?" se escucho una voz decir.

* * *

No sabía que había pasado. En realidad los eventos de hace unas horas no podía recordarlos con claridad. Imágenes de ellos pasaban como flashes por su mente. La cabeza le dolía, sentía como si hubiera golpeado su cabeza con el mas duro metal. Hinata alzó su mano hacía su frente. _¿Donde estoy?_. Abrió poco a poco los ojos parpadeando un par de veces. Al parecer se encontraba en una habitación oscura. sentía que estaba sobre algo blando, lo mas seguro era que se tratara de una cama. Bien, estaba en una habitación sobre una cama... ahora, la pregunta del millón ¿Como llegó ahí?.

Empezó a repasar todo lo que había hecho ese día. Primero, las clases dieron su fin y como siempre, fue al café con sus amigos. Segundo, llegaron al café y todo iba bien hasta que la hicieron subir al escenario para cantar en el karaoke. Luego al terminar de cantar creyó ver a Sasuke y salió a tomar aire donde de hecho, se topo, literalmente con él. En ese momento todos sus recuerdos regresaron y recordó que lo último que vio fue a Sasuke.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de la impresión. Se sentó en la cama de un golpe y dio un pequeño grito. De nuevo la cabeza le daba vueltas y lo mas seguro era debido al repentino movimiento que hizo. En verdad que su cabeza parecía querer estallar.

Ignoró el dolor y se levantó de la cama, apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio. La habitación estaba oscura pero la puerta se había quedado un poco abierta, así que se podía ver que del otro lado había luz. Hinata caminó hasta poder tocar con su mano la pared para mantenerse de pie y caminó despacio. Alcanzo a llegar a la puerta y antes de abrirla escucho a dos personas hablando, mas bien gritando. Decidió escuchar un poco antes de entrar a la habitación, en realidad no lograba entender mucho. ¿Será que la habían raptado? Pero... ¿Quien? ¿Con que motivo? Si, su padre tenía una empresa muy exitosa, pero no muchas personas sabían de eso. No había lógica en ello, era una simple estudiante, tratando de sobrevivir la universidad, solo eso, no había nada de especial en ella. Es por eso que no podía entender como alguien quisiera raptarle.

Hinata salió de su 'trance' cuando escucho un nombre que hace mucho que no escuchaba, y lo mas impresionante era, quien lo estaba diciendo.

"Mírate Sasuke..." se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. La voz de Naruto. Pero lo que la dejó perpleja fue ese nombre. Sasuke. Entonces, no lo soñó, en verdad estaba ahí. La chica comenzó a temblar, todo le daba vueltas. Tenía que asegurarse que estaba ahí, no podría soportar otra falsa ilusión. Con mucha cautela asomó su vista por la pequeña abertura de la puerta y escaneó la habitación, parecía un hotel. Siguió buscando hasta que lo vio, a la persona que estaba buscando, sus ojos se abrieron aun mas de la impresión, no quería ni pestañear.

Vio que Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a gritar y de pronto ambos cayeron en silencio. No sabía que sucedía y ya no podía soportarlo mas. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y ambos chicos voltearon al escuchar el sonido.

"¿Que significa esto?" alcanzó a preguntar antes de sentir que todas las emociones que había vivido en tan poco tiempo la hicieran temblar. Comenzó a marearse y trato de guardar el equilibrio, pero le fue inútil y comenzó a caer.

"Hinata" ambos gritaron. El primero en reaccionar fue Sasuke y corrió para evitar que golpeara el suelo. Logro atraparla antes de que cayera.

"Hinata... Hinata ¿Estas bien?" pregunto alarmado el moreno. La levantó y la cargó hasta el sillón. La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos de nuevo poco a poco y lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos completamente opuestos a los de ella. Ojos negros, tan profundos y que escondían tantas emociones. No podía creer que la persona que los poseyera fuera una persona tan opuesta a sus ojos. Solo por ellos mismos hablaba cada sentimiento, sin embargo, su dueño era una persona difícil de descifrar.

"Sasuke" fue lo primero que dijo Hinata. Si era él, no había manera de confundir esos maravillosos ojos. "Si eres tu" las lágrimas llegaban a los ojos de la chica sin que pudiera detenerlas. Sasuke no podía reaccionar, las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle, que preguntarle y no podía pronunciarlas. Solo podía mirarla.

Naruto vio la situación y decidió que lo mejor era darles un tiempo para que hablaran los dos. Sonrió ante la situación. En verdad que era graciosa. "Umm... Debes tener hambre Hina-chan" dijo Naruto llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

"¿Huh?... Oh no, yo solo..."

"No, insisto, debes alimentarte bien. Iré por algo de comida y cuando regrese podemos hablar los tres juntos.... Ahora vuelvo" dijo el chico y se dirigió a la puerta para salir. _Solo espero que Sasuke-teme no lo arruine_. Sonrió de nuevo al recordar cuanto había cambiado el chico. Y así salió de la habitación. _Ahora, ¿Que podría comprar para comer?... Aha, que lástima que Ayame y su familia no abran el restaurante por las noches._

* * *

Un silencio llenó la habitación. Ninguno de los dos sabía como empezar. Ambos sentados uno junto al otro en el mismo sillón. El silencio los estaba matando y Sasuke no podía soportarlo mas. Alguien tenía que hablar y si debía ser él, entonces que así sea.

"Escucha Hinata..."

"Lo siento" interrumpió la chica.

"¿Que?"

"Perdóname Sasuke... por ser tan tonta y tan cobarde. Yo solo, no podía verte a la cara y decirte que ya no podíamos seguir siendo amigos..." las gotas de lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por las blancas mejillas de la chica de ojos perla. No quería llorar pero no podía evitarlo. Llevaba mucho tiempo con ese sentimiento. "Lo único que pude hacer fue escribir esa carta.... yo solo..."

"No" dijo de repente Sasuke.

"¿Que?" Acaso no le perdonaría.

"No... tu no fuiste nada de eso..." Hinata ahora tuvo el valor de mirarlo, pero el seguía mirando hacia el suelo "... en cierta parte también fue mi culpa... Jamás me di cuenta de como te sentías, no te preste la atención suficiente..."

"No fue tu culpa, lo entiendo, Sakura es tu novia y era lógico pensar que le prestaras mas de tu atención y tiempo a ella. Era solo que solíamos pasar cada minuto de nuestro tiempo libre juntos y después de... después solo dejamos de hacerlo" Ambos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, Hinata continuó hablando "Lo siento..." dice mientras limpia sus lagrimas y poniendo una triste sonrisa en su rostro "... solo quería..." de pronto sintió un par de brazos rodeándola. Sasuke la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron un poco pero no dudo en devolver el gesto. Enredo sus brazos al rededor de él y enterró su rostro en su pecho. Era tan cálido y mágico. Ambos se permitieron perderse en ese sentimiento de comodidad.

"No hables... Arruinas el momento ¿Sabes?" murmuró Sasuke a su oído para tranquilizarle "Jamás creí que lo diría pero... hablas demasiado" Hinata río al comentario del chico.

"Te extrañé demasiado Sasuke" dijo y apretó aun mas su abrazo.

"Yo aun mas Hina"

Se quedaron un rato así, abrazándose. Después comenzaron a hablar de lo que les llegara a la mente. Hinata le contó todo lo que había pasado en la universidad, sobre sus amigos y sobre sus sueños. Cuando el tema de Shikamaru llegó a la conversación Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse celoso del chico. Pero no podía decirle nada, no tenía ningún derecho, además Hinata no parecía corresponder sus sentimientos.

Sasuke le contó que ahora trabajaba en la empresa de su padre, le dijo lo duro que había trabajado para llegar a ganarse todo lo que tenía. Hinata se sorprendió cuando el chico le contó que Sakura se casaría pronto con el 'colorido' Rock Lee. Estaba feliz por ambos, al menos ellos si habían logrado estar con la persona que querían.

Al cabo de media hora mas, Naruto llegó con una deliciosa pizza en sus manos y una película que rentó para que los tres la vieran, era una comedia ya que a Hinata no le agradan mucho las películas de terror. Las horas pasaron y los tres se quedaron dormidos. Sasuke despertó después de unos minutos y vio a Hinata dormida en su hombro y a Naruto desparramado en el otro sillón. Típico del chico. Se levantó, apagó el televisor y cargó a Hinata hasta a recamara. La acomodó en la cama y estaba por irse cuando escuchó a la chica llamarle, estaba entre dormida y despierta.

"Sasuke... no te vallas"

"No iré a ningún lado, solo voy a dormir... porque no vuelves tu a dormir y te veo por la mañana"

"No... no me dejes... por favor" le dijo la chica temerosa de perderle de nuevo. Sasuke vio sus ojos llenos de temor y tristeza y no se atrevió a dejarle sola, así que se acomodo al otro lado de la cama y se dispuso a dormir. Después de un tato, Hinata se volvió en su costado quedando frente a frente.

"Sasuke" le llamó apunto de quedarse dormida.

"¿Hm?" dijo Sasuke sintiendo el peso de la noche sobre sus ojos.

"Te amo" y con eso cayó rendida en un sueño. Sasuke abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada a su rostro. Te amo, le había dicho que le amaba. No podía sentirse mas afortunado. Pero... ¿También le amaba él? ¿Era tan grande su afecto como para amarle?. _Claro que si, dijo una voz dentro de él. Si la esperaste por tanto tiempo ¿Como puedes dudarlo?_. El chico sonrió antes esto. Si la amaba y ella le amaba a él. Nada podría ser mejor.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo... Entro en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los tres se prepararon para que Hinata y Naruto regresaran a la escuela. Todos tomaron un baño, claro, primero Hinata, después Naruto y al final Sasuke. Sasuke consiguió que el hotel le diera una ropa limpia a la chica y a Naruto. Desayunaron juntos y comenzaron su camino hacía la universidad.

"Te lo digo teme... tienes que ir a ese lugar, es fabuloso. Ahora que estarás unos días aquí podemos salir todos juntos" dijo my animado el rubio. Sasuke solo podía pensar en una persona con la que quería salir. Hinata, ella solo veía por la ventana de auto, no queriendo llegar a su destino nunca, porque eso significaría separarse de Sasuke. De nuevo.

"Llegamos" informó el chofer. Los tres salieron del auto.

"Bueno, creo que nos veremos luego teme" dijo Naruto.

"Si, hasta luego... Dobe" bufó Sasuke

"Agr. ¿Que mas debo hacer para que dejes de llamarme así?"

"Dejar de ser un dobe... Pero eso es imposible para ti"

"Mmm... Nunca cambiaras Sasuke. Juro que Hinata debe ser la persona mas paciente del mundo al soportar tu carácter" dijo el chico ganándose una de las miradas mortales del Uchiha. "Te veo adentro Hinata" dijo el chico caminando hacia su habitación, dejando a los dos chicos de cabellos oscuros solos.

"Bueno, supongo te veré luego también Sasuke"

"Hm" contesto el chico. _Típico de él_. Pensó Hinata.

"Adiós" dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su dormitorio. No quería que acabara así pero no había mas que decir, después de todo lo que pasó, pensaba que lo mejor era darle tiempo. Siguió por un minuto así hasta que sintió una fuerte mano tomar su brazo y voltearla. La chica se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke era el dueño de esa mano. "¿Que...?" pero no pudo continuar preguntando. Los labios de Sasuke sellaron los de ella en un beso. Era un beso dulce, lleno de amor y devoción. Hinata se quedó paralizada por un momento ¿Que hacer? estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que debía hacer. Pero esto no duró mucho, después de unos momentos, comenzó a regresar el gesto y le correspondió el beso. Al cabo de un tiempo, ambos se separaron y sus ojos se quedaron atrapados.

"También te amo" le dijo Sasuke en un susurro, pero ella pudo escucharlo perfectamente. El color llegó a sus mejillas y la emoción se quedó atrapada en su corazón. La felicidad no cabía en su ser. Le amaba, también le amaba y ella sin duda lo adoraba con todo el corazón. "¿Quieres salir mañana? Solo nosotros dos" pregunto Sasuke, acariciando su mejilla.

"Me encantaría" logró articular Hinata, con tanta emoción, no estaba segura si podría ser capaz de hablar con propiedad.

"Bien" dijo el chico sonriendo. "Vendré por ti temprano, así podemos pasar todo el día juntos ¿De acuerdo?"

"Claro" sonrió Hinata, pegando su cabeza contra la de él y dándole un último beso.

"Hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana" y con eso, Sasuke subió al carro para terminar de hacer sus deberes y tener todo el día libre mañana para pasarlo con Hinata. Sonrío al recordar lo sucedido. Sentía que volaba y que no había nada que lo pudiera detener ahora. Oh si, este es su nuevo comienzo.

**Continuará....**

* * *

**¿Que opinan? Muy cursi??? ammm... no lo se, en verdad que por ahora necesitaba hacerlo así para los futuros capítulos... En fin.**

**Estaba pensando en hacer un fic SasuHinaNaru... mmm que opinan? les agrada el trío?? claro que al final, Hina se quedaría solo con uno hehehe .**

**Si tienen sugerencias, háganlas llegar por favor, todas son bienvenidas... ^^ **

**Mil gracias a todos los que han dejado Review.... son lo máximo... y también a todas aquellas personas que han agregado esta historia a sus favotiros o a su lista de alerta... MIL GRACIAS A TODOS... sorry que no los mencione a cada uno... ^^ el próximo capi lo hago.**

**Bueno, recordándoles que dejen sus comentarios y ps asi se anima mas uno a escribir jejejeje...**

**Cuidense, gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos**

**Ja ne**

**PAZ!**


	8. Sorpresas

**Hey gente... sorry por la tardanza ^^. Tuve un bloqueo con este capi, lo borraba y lo borraba y borraba y nomas no sabía como quedaría bien.... Ugh! bien, espero que sea de su agrado hahahaha**

**Bien pues MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!, de verdad, por uds va este capi. :)**

**Gracias por leer de anticipado... ahora los dejo con:**

* * *

**-- Sorpresas --

* * *

**

Rápidos pasos se escuchaban resonando por los viejos pasillos de la academia de Administración en Londres. Si, era bastante vieja, una verdadera reliquia. Pero esto se compensaba con su gran exquisitez en los diseños de muros, techos y pilares que la constituían.

Desde el momento en que Hinata entro por la enorme puerta principal, amó por completo el edificio. Le recordaba a sus libros favoritos, como el clásico 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' de Jane Austen. Magnífica historia. Pero volviendo al tema principal, aquellos pasos que se escuchaban esa mañana de Sábado tan temprano pertenecían a una nuestra chica en cuestión.

Hinata se apresuraba a llegar a su habitación, Acababa de regresar del hotel donde Sasuke se hospedaba y no quería que nadie se preocupara por ella, tal vez si se apresuraba nadie descubriría que no había dormido en su habitación. Sasuke. Aun no podía creer que después de tantos años había podido estar con él de nuevo. Mas aun, Sasuke la había besado. ¡Besado!, suena tan extraño, tan ajeno a ella. Jamás en su vida creyó que algo así podría pasarle. Mucho menos con él.

Aquella vez, hace años de regreso en Japón, se sintió sin esperanza. Todo indicaba que sus sentimiento se quedarían enterrados profundamente en ella. Sasuke tenía una vida maravillosa, y se veía en verdad feliz. Si Sasuke era feliz, ella era feliz, así de simple. A fin de cuentas, de eso se trataba el amor, claro que muchos dirán que el amor es egoísta, pero no para Hinata. El mundo no funciona de esa manera para ella.

Eso ya no será un problema nunca mas. Ahora tenía otra oportunidad y esta vez la aprovecharía al máximo. No mas huir, no mas deberes con la familia, no mas secretos. Esta vez haría las cosas bien.

Por fin llegó a su habitación y rápidamente abrió la puerta para encontrar dentro todo igual a como lo había dejado. Su cama hecha y sus libros y notas en su escritorio bien acomodadas. Hinata era una chica muy organizada, todo estaba acomodado en un lugar específico en su habitación.

Su corazón aun latía fuerte y rápidamente debido a la emoción y a tanto correr, parecía que su pecho iba a explotar pero contuvo todos esos sentimientos, tenía que mantenerse calmada. Así que se calmó y decidió que lo mejor era continuar como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Lo mejor era no comentarle nada a nadie, no había necesidad de que empezaran a esparciese rumores por la universidad. Aunque había personas muy amables, los chismes parecían ser la diversión de tanto estudiantes como los maestros y trabajadores de la prestigiosa escuela. La gente podía a llegar a ser muy cruel, las miradas que te dan te destruyen y al caminar siempre escuchas a la gente murmurando.

Hinata sabía que no podría soportar eso, además no podía hacerle eso a Sasuke. Si esto llegaba a oídos de su padre se desataría una guerra mundial. Hinata tomo sus cuadernos y libros para encaminarse hacia la biblioteca, solo porque fuera sábado no quería decir que no tenía deberes que hacer. Por lo general, tomaba tutorías con Shikamaru. Desde que Shikamaru salió de la escuela, se había ofrecido ayudarla a estudiar y Hinata felizmente acepto. Era un gran amigo para ella, siempre se preocupaba por ella y en ciertas ocasiones era muy protector.

Sin otro pensamiento mas salió de su habitación para terminar con sus deberes y tener el domingo libre para pasarlo con Sasuke. El solo pensar en ello la hacía sonrojarse. Y con una sonrisa siguió su camino.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bien... entonces todo esta casi listo" dijo una voz de hombre por teléfono.

"Así es... Solo me faltan unos últimos detalles y los trámites estarán terminados." contestó otra voz masculina del otro lado de la linea.

"Me imagino que estarás impaciente por volver... ¿No es así Sasuke?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Si no se puede hacer nada mas... No puedo quejarme Itachi" Contestó Sasuke colmadamente.

"Valla, suenas inusualmente entusiasmado... ¿Ocurrió algo?" pregunto Itachi, conocía muy bien a su hermano para saber que ese algo debía de ser algo grande como para que despertara tal emoción en él.

"No ocurrió nada... Es solo que tengo trabajo para terminar" contestó Sasuke. No quería decir nada que pudiera romper con la confianza de su padre. Había trabajado mucho para ganarla.

"De acuerdo... Si tu lo dices. Bien, entonces informare a nuestro padre de todo."

"Si, esta bien... Nos vemos"

"Hasta pronto Sasuke" y con eso se cortó la llamada. Sasuke colgó el teléfono del hotel y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la pequeño cuarto. No sabía si era buena idea confiar en Itachi o no, pero lo mejor era mantenerse en secreto y cumplir todas las expectativas de su padre.

Bueno, pero no es el momento de pensar en eso. Ya se podrá preocupar todo lo que quiera el lunes. Además tenía una cita que planear.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ahora pasemos al siguiente problema. Te advierto que será mas difícil así que prepárate" dijo Shikamaru tratando de animar el ambiente. Por alguna razón Hinata había estado sumamente distraída. Temía que se tratase de algún problema familiar pero si fuera así ella ya lo habría mencionado. Shikamaru se consideraba a si mismo confidente de la pequeña Hinata. Nadie la conocía mejor que él.

Volteó a verla y ella seguía haciendo pequeños dibujos en las orillas de las hojas con que trabajaba. Su cabeza estaba sostenida con su otra mano y parecía que en verdad no miraba al pequeño arte que hacía, si no mas allá... ¿De que se trataba entonces?.

"Hinata ¿Estas poniendo atención?" pregunto el chico preocupado pero ella no hacía el mínimo caso "Hinata" repitió y movió un poco su hombro para llamar su atención.

"¿Eh?... Perdona Shikamaru... ¿Decías algo?" contestó finalmente la chica. Se sentía apenada por no poner atención a sus tutorías, pero no podía evitarlo, su mente no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke. Imaginaba como sería el día de mañana, su imaginación volaba con la emoción. No importaba a donde irían, solo que pasaría el día entero con él.

"¿Estas bien Hinata... te preocupa algo?" le cuestiono su amigo preocupado. Hinata al verlo se dio cuenta de su amigo se preocupaba por ella.

"Claro... Solo estoy un poco distraída" dijo sonriente para tratar de convencerlo.

"Ese es el problema... jamás te había pasado esto en el tiempo que te conozco... ¿Tienes problemas con tu padre de nuevo?"

"¿Eh? No... no es nada malo Shikamaru en serio" le contestó. No le gustaba preocupar a lo demás por cosas sin sentido como sus problemas.

"¿Estas segura.... sabes que puedes contármelo cierto?" ofreció Shikamaru. Hinata le contaba todo y se sentía un poco herido al ver que la chica desconfiaba de él y no quería decir que sucedía.

"Si, lo se... No te preocupes. ¿Por que mejor no continuamos con el estudio?" trató de cambiar el tema Hinata. Aunque Shikamaru era un buen amigo, no podía contarle nada de Sasuke. Shikamaru era de la familia que manejaba los asuntos escolares y no quería poner en problemas a Sasuke.

Shikamaru se sentía un poco decepcionado, no sabía si de ella o de si mismo. Suspiro derrotado y decidió que lo mejor era darle un poco de tiempo al asunto "Es mejor que terminemos esto aquí"

"¿Eh? Pero aun falta media hora..."

"Lo se" le interrumpió "Pero si tienes asuntos pendientes no podrás concentrarte en las tutorías Hinata... Es mejor dejarlo así." sin poder evitarlo, esas palabras se dijeron con un tono de enojo. Aunque sabía que no era culpa de Hinata.

"Perdona Shikamaru... Se que debes hacer muchas cosas y solo te hice perder el tiempo" dijo avergonzada Hinata. En los ojos de Shikamaru se podía ver ahora un sentimiento de culpa.

"Lo siento yo Hinata... Se que no fue tu intención. Pero mejor dejemos el estudio por hoy aquí ¿Vale?" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para animarla un poco "Continuaremos otro día" Hinata sonrió y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

"Mil gracias Shikamaru... Te lo comenzare... Lo prometo" y con eso se fue de la biblioteca. Shikamaru recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo en la oficina. Que problemático, estaba evitando tener que hacer eso pero que remedio, tenía que hacerse de cualquier manera.

"No... ¿De verdad?" escuchó una voz al entrar a su oficina. Al parecer la amiga de Mizuki había venido para 'platicar' un rato, lo cual lo hacía aun mas difícil concentrarse. En realidad no sabía quien hablaba mas, si ellas o un par de pericos que justo acaban de aprender a decir una palabra. En fin. "Oh... no puedo creerlo"

"No se detengan por mi..." dijo Shikamaru llamando la atención de las chicas "... sigan con lo que hacían"

"Gracias jefe... sabía que entendería" Esta chica no tiene límites. Shikamaru buscó entre la pila de papeles que tenía su 'secretaria' revueltos por todas partes. Parecía como si no estuviera en la habitación, las dos seguían hablando como si estuviesen en un parque. "Es cierto... Estuvo aquí... Sasuke Uchiha" dijo en un susurró lo último aunque fue audible para Shikamaru que al escucharlo le presto un poco mas de atención a la plática.

"Valla... He escuchado muchas historias acerca de él. Mis amigas de Japón me han contado todo"

"¿Y que te han contado?"

"Que como todo típico niño rico es un arrogante y pretencioso. Pero lo compensa con su apariencia... ¿No lo crees?"

"Ya lo creo" las dos se rieron un poco y Shikamaru solo pudo hacer una mueca de fastidio. ¿Que era la apariencia todo lo importante para esas chicas? Dios, eran imposibles.

"¿Oh y sabes que mas?"

"¿Que?"

"Dicen que es todo un rompe-corazones, literalmente... Sabías que llegó a tal grado que hace unos años una chica quedo tan destrozada que tuvo que hasta mudarse del país... Según se vino aquí, a Londres"

"¿De verdad? Valla... si que esta complicada la cosa... Lo mejor será no meternos con él, parece que solo trae problemas."

"Si tienes razón"

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sentir interés por la plática. Así que Sasuke resulto ser un idiota. No que fuera de su importancia, pero personalmente odiaba a los tipos como él, que solo jugaban con los sentimientos de los demás. Se sentía mal por la chica que tuvo que pasar por ese infierno. Imaginó las lágrimas que derramo tantas noches. No pudo evitar imaginar a Hinata así. De inmediato cerro sus ojos sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, ella era una de las chicas mas dulces e inocentes que conocía, era la última persona en el mundo que merecía eso. Es por eso que desde el día que admitió sus sentimientos por ella a sí mismo se hizo la promesa de que nada así le sucedería, él la protegería.

"¿Jefe... esta bien, necesita algo?" le llamó Mizuki.

"Estoy bien..." dijo Shikamaru volviendo a poner los papeles en una pila y llevándose otros con él. "... Necesitare el resto de los reportes para terminarlos hoy mismo" dijo caminando a su escritorio.

"Ya se los llevo" escuchó decir a la chica antes de cerrar la puerta. Todos aquellos pensamientos le habían dejado inquietado. Suspiró cansadamente. No había razón para que el tema lo preocupara tanto. Así que decidió dejar todo a un lado y continuar con su trabajo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata pasó el restó del día fantaseando en como sería su cita con Sasuke, cada vez que pensaba en ello sus mejillas se enrojecían y su corazón se aceleraba. Esto es ridículo, se regañó a si misma. Parezco una niña de secundaria. Pero no podía culparse a si misma, no era cualquier chico del que hablábamos.

Y así, sin pensarlo, el domingo llegó. Sasuke le envió un mensaje diciéndole que pasaría a la hora de la comida. Así que Hinata esperaba ansiosa en la puerta de la escuela. Sus amigas, Yume y Ayame ya se habían ido. Yume con su respectivo novio y al parecer Naruto por fin había invitado a Ayame a salir. Hinata se alegró por los dos, Naruto al fin dejaba de ser un distraído. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensamiento.

De pronto, escuchó un carro estacionarse a unos metros de ella. Al ver a Sasuke salir de él su corazón se detuvo. Estuvo toda la mañana repitiendose a si misma que se calmara y al parecer había dado resultado, lo último que necesitaba era actuar extraña por su timidez. Pero todo su esfuerzo se vino abajo en el momento que sus ojos lo detectaron. Era simplemente perfecto. Con sus jeans, una camiseta casual y un saco negro que le agregaba un toque elegante. Dios, si que tenía suerte. Y no pensaba en dejarlo ir, esta oportunidad la iba a aprovechar, No mas huir, no mas correr. Es hora de vivir.

"Hey" le saludo ella. Y si pensaban que la reacción de Hinata había sido un poco exagerada, pues la de Sasuke tampoco se quedaba corta. Hinata llevaba un vestido, un vestido. Hinata no usa vestido a menos que sea de vida o muerte, y ahora estaba usando uno por él. Además de que se veía completamente adorable en el, azul celeste contrastando con su pálida piel a la perfección y sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca mas. Le robo la respiración a Sasuke, pero hey, nadie podía culparlo.

"Hola" contestó el a duras penas, recuperándose del shock de haberla visto tan angelical "¿Lista?"

"Aha" Hinata dijo asintiendo al mismo tiempo. Ambos subieron al auto y Sasuke inmediatamente se puso en la tarea de conducir "¿A donde vamos?" preguntó curiosa, recordando que no se lo había mencionado antes. Volteó a verlo y vio esa típica sonrisa pícara que le caracteriza.

"Ya veras..." dijo pasando un semáforo "... es una sorpresa" le dijo volteando a verla un instante y regresando su vista a la calle al otro. Hinata estaba un poco insegura pero decidió confiar en Sasuke esta vez.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shikamaru salió de atrás del gran pilar en cuanto vio el auto conducir lejos. Así que los rumores que escuchó de su secretaría acerca de Sasuke eran ciertos, pero lo que no le podía perdonar era que haya sido a Hinata a la que le haya causado todo eso.

Y ¿Quien se creía ahora? ¿Que le daba el derecho a regresar a hacer mas daño del que ya había causado? Peo eso era algo que no le permitiría. Nadie se metía con Hinata. No si el tenía algo que decir.

_Al fin de cuentas este chico resulto ser como los demás, un estafador y altanero_. Shikamaru sonrió a la nueva idea que llegó a su mente para sacar a Sasuke de una vez por todas de la vida de Hinata.

_Creo que debo hacer una llamada._ Pensó con malicia y se dirigió a su oficina con prisa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El sol comenzaba a esconderse. Una gama de colores cálidos adornaban el cielo parcialmente cubierto de nubes. Después de todo, en Londres siempre llovía la mayoría de año. Era un milagro que esa tarde haya pasado si una gota derramada. Parecía como si el clima también estuviera a favor de los dos jóvenes.

Ahora mismo caminaban por los jardines de una de aquellas enormes casas que hay en Londres. Sasuke la había rentado para ellos durante la tarde y por la noche al parecer iba a haber un baile, del tipo del siglo XVIII. A Hinata le encantaba todo eso, se sentía enormemente atraída por todo lo que se tratase de esa época. Sasuke preparó un picnic en el jardín para poder disfrutarlo junto con Hinata, en lugar de llevarla a un restaurante donde probablemente estaría muy incómoda.

Hinata estaba agradecida de que no haya tenido que ir a un ligar con mucha gente. Su timidez se lo impedía, y estaba muy feliz de que Sasuke le conociera tan bien como para encargarse de eso. Todo había estado de maravilla. Ahora caminaban con las manos entrelazadas mirando el bello jardín que les rodeaba. Era otra de las pasiones de Hinata, la naturaleza. Era tan bella, la naturaleza misma. No había nada fuera de su lugar aquí, hasta parecía irreal y hasta mágico.

Sasuke se deleitaba con la cara de Hinata, en verdad que han sido pocas veces que la ha visto sonreír así de fuerte y verdadero. Sin retractarse y sin nada que le impida mostrarse tal como es. Estaba feliz de ser parte de aquellas sonrisas, se sentía orgulloso de ser él quien provoque tan maravillosas sensaciones en la chica.

"Hinata" le llamó el chico mientras jalaba un poco su mano para evitar que escapara con las rosas.

"¿Si?" dijo y se volvió a él prestándole toda su atención.

·"Tengo algo para ti" le dijo. Ella le miró curiosa y él sacó un libro de su chaqueta. "Ten" se lo acercó y ella lo tomó. Ya en sus manos, recorrió la pasta con sus manos, se veía familiar.

"¿Que es esto?"

"¿No lo recuerdas?" preguntó Sasuke, Hinata alzó su mirada con duda en sus ojos "Me lo diste antes de irte" contestó a su silenciosa pregunta. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par. Ahora lo recordaba, era el regalo que le había dado a Sasuke él día de su cumpleaños, justo antes de volar aquí.

"E ice lo que me pediste" Hinata sonrió recordando lo que había escrito en su carta. 'Escribe en él... para cuando nos volvamos a ver puedas mostrármelo, llenó de recuerdos' . Lentamente lo abrió y vio que cada una de las páginas estaban escritas. La letra de Sasuke le adornaban, todo parecía tan ordenado, algo no típico de él, pero estaba agradecida por el esfuerzo.

Y simplemente no pudo resistirlo. Todas las emociones quedaron atrapadas en su pecho y no encontraba otra manera de sacarlas mas que con lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad. Felicidad verdadera después de tantos años. Sasuke sonrió a su reacción, no le gustaba verla llorar pero sabía que esta vez no estaba triste. La abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho y ella se aferro a él con todas sus fuerzas. Dios, sentía que si le dejaba ir desaparecería, y eso no lo podía soportar.

"Veo que sigues igual de llorona que siempre" se burló Sasuke. Hinata le dio un leve golpe en el brazo y rió para si misma mientras seguía abrazándolo. El viejo Sasuke saliendo a flote por unos momentos. Pero no le importaba, así era su manera de comportarse como un niño pequeño y lo dejaría ser.

"Gracias Sasuke" susurró y cerró sus ojos sintiendo sus lágrimas darse por vencidas y dejar de recorrer su rostro. Se quedaron un rato ahí abrazados, con las primeras estrellas acompañándolos en el cielo y con la luna de testigo. Era una hermosa vista, pero mas hermosa era la vista de la persona frente a ellos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke y Hinata regresaron al cuarto de Hotel de Sasuke antes de regresar a Hinata a su dormitorio. Ambos entraron y se dispusieron a sentarse juntos en el sillón solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Pero algo interrumpió su burbuja de felicidad.

Al entrar al cuarto, las luces que normalmente deberían de estar apagadas no lo estaban. Sasuke frunció el ceño a la vista una persona sentada en el sillón de la pequeña salita. Itachi estaba cómodamente sentado en el, esperando por su regreso con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Itachi" 

"Sasuke" Esa era su manera de saludarse. No necesitaban nada mas, así estaban acostumbrados. "Y Hinata por lo que veo" le reconoció el mayor de los Uchihas.

"Hola Itachi" le saludo Hinata un poco nerviosa y pedida en la situación. Al parecer Sasuke se encontraba en la misma posición.

"¿Que haces aquí?" Itachi pauso y se puso de pie.

"Vinimos a confirmar algo. Pero ya lo hicimos. Los rumores son ciertos"

"¿Vinimos?" pregunto Sasuke.

"Así es Sasuke" dijo otra voz que salía de donde se encontraba la cama. Todos giraron para ver al hombre frente a ellos. La ira de Sasuke creció. ¿Que significaba esto?

"Padre" le saludo Sasuke. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron en sorpresa. Esto no era bueno.

"Hola Sasuke... que sorpresa"

No... definitivamente, esto no significaba nada bueno.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

**Y? que les parecio?? hahahah espero que les haya gustado.. Shikamaru se esta poniendo algo dificil verdad?? hahaha**

**Bueno... por lo que creo, pronto acabara el fic... pero aun le quedan unos capis mas ^^**

**Así que comenten, ya saben, sugerencias bienvenidas y si notan errores me dicen vale?**

**Gracias por leer... nos vemos**

**Ja ne!**

**PAZ!**


End file.
